The Greatest Threat
by Weasley430
Summary: Why did he do what he did to help Alice? How did he know so much about Oyster related things? The answer is simple. The clockwork stopped ticking properly a long time ago. Jump down the Rabbit Hole into Hatter's past to see what really makes him tick...
1. Black Eyes

**The Greatest Threat**

**A/N:**

**Have you ever wondered about Hatter's past? Was there a reason behind his actions and words when he decided to help Alice that fateful day? Every little thing that Hatter did or said must have had a reason behind it, right? Well this fanfiction will answer all those questions for you! Let us dip down into Hatter's past and see what _really_ makes him tick.**

**Although the book Alice in Wonderland is under Public Domain and a disclaimer for it isn't necessary the movie isn't so here goes: I do not own the rights to SyFy's Alice or it's characters.**

XXXXXXXXXX

He had gone though so much. So much pain, betrayal, and hurt. It was hard to believe that such a precious little face could take all that away and replace it with happiness, sheer happiness.

She was like a miniature version of him, or at least, in her appearance. She had his eyes, his hair and his nose all were the spitting image of him. However, her personality was definitely inherited from her mother. Very determined, knowing what she wanted and not afraid to say no. Strong qualities for a ten month old.

If he had been told a few years ago that he would end up happily married with a precious little child, the spitting image of them both he would have called thought them mad. No one with a record like his could deserve such a happy ending. It wasn't the way things worked in his world. But the truth of the matter was, they were not in his world anymore.

The man looked down at the sleeping child in his arms and smiled to himself. Remembering the vow, he had secretly made when his wife had told him of her pregnancy. His little girl would never have to face the same hardships he had. Never have to experience the pain and betrayal. As her father, he would make sure of that.

XXXXXXXXXX

It didn't matter so much back then, how much one had in contrast to the other. Although it probably meant something to the adults. In fact it probably meant quite a lot. Young David didn't notice. A Wonderlander was simply a Wonderlander. He was only nine years old after all.

The village he lived in was small, but quaint and homely. It didn't have a name and if it did David was oblivious to it all. He spent most of his days playing in the mushroom fields with his friends. Wrestling, playing chase or simply lying in the shade of the massive mushrooms. That was what they were doing on the day everything changed. The day David, even as an adult would remember.

The shaded grass felt cool under his bare feet as he ran along the large mushroom stems breathing heavily. He weaved along, looking over his shoulder every few steps wiping the sweat from his brow.

It was quiet. Too quiet. David slowed down to a jog as he listened intently. Where were they? They had been right behind him only moments ago.

Stopping all together he stared into the field as the shadows from the giant mushrooms danced around him in the afternoon sun. With his heart beating faster than it had when he was running, he called out nervously.

"Come on guys, this isn't funny!"

He turned his head from side to side as the shadows began to dance about even faster. Someone was in the mushroom fields. David didn't have a reason to be scared. It was only his friends, and they were only going to jump out and try to scare him again. Yet, why was it that as he stood there, carefully eyeing the shadows, that the hairs on the back of his neck stood up?

"Guys?"

His heart nearly stopped as he suddenly felt a sudden jolt behind him. A small noise escaped from his throat as he whirled around and found himself face to face with a young boy. It was his friend, Samuel. A tall boy with a broad grin and wild hair.

"Don't _do _that! David yelled as the boy laughed gaily.

"Scared you didn't I?"

The boy's grin grew wider as David glared at him. "There's scared, and then there's surprised."

"And you were both." Samuel reached over and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, still smirking from ear to ear. "Don't look so upset. It's not my fault you keep falling for the same trick over and over."

"Shut up." David growled, pushing his hand off his shoulder. "Where is everyone else?"

Samuel shrugged, turning his back on David as he did so. "Got bored and went home I guess. Your mum is out on the edge of the field looking for you. Told her I would come fetch you, I did."

David felt his stomach drop. "Oh, okay then. Thanks!" He turned on a dime, running as fast as his legs could carry him past the shadows and the large mushroom stalks. Mam would be upset if she was kept waiting.

But she was. He slowed down to a quick walk as he approached the woman standing next to the fence. With her arm were crossed and here eyebrow arched as he approached yet she stared at him with her soft blue eyes and a slight smile. David could feel a wave of relief pass over him as he approached her.

"I'm sorry Mam." He said as he came up to her. "Lost track of the time."

She didn't speak, only smiled as she held out her hand. David didn't hesitate as he grabbed it and headed down the dirt road pulling her along.

"I'll make up for the lost time I promise, Mam!" David continued looking back at her. "Where to first?"

"David," his mother said laughing "It's okay, you don't have to rush us to get the errands done every time you are a few minutes late."

The boy shook his head quickly. Mam didn't understand. He had promised he'd help her and by golly that was what he was going to do. It wouldn't do if they couldn't get them done, all of them because he wasn't watching where the sun was up in the sky.

"Fine." Mam said, still smiling. "We have to go first to the Shoemaker. Your Papa traded the new jacket I made him and got three gold rings in return."

David beamed from ear to ear as they turned the corner into the bustling village market place. Mam was an excellent seamstress, the very best. Of course, Papa would get three gold rings for it. She had worked very hard. Just for him.

"When your Papa left the house this morning," Mam continued, "Two of the three were on his fingers. I took the last one to pay for some new shoes for you."

David nodded happily. He did need new leather shoes. For about three years in fact but Papa and Mam never seemed to have enough to pay the Shoemaker: it required something valuable, like a gold ring or rare item to get his services. The Shoemaker refused when they offered to work for him as payment. He rushed to the Shoemaker's shop as quickly as he could drag his mother.

"What do you think Papa'll buy with the other two rings?" David asked a few minutes later, wiggling his toes inside his brand new, very soft leather shoes, glad to be rid of the aching feeling of rocks and dirt under his feet.

"I don't know." Mam answered him, taking his hand as they once again began to walk down the busy village street. "We need to go visit Old Ophelia next, she promised us a whole loaf of bread and a pastry if we wash the floors for her today."

"I hope he doesn't buy a bunch of Teas again."

To David's surprise and utter bewilderment, his mother suddenly stopped at his words. Grabbing his shoulders, she bent down to his level, stony faced and mouth tight with sudden anger. Her eyes hard and large beneath the strands of long black hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"Don't let me ever hear you say anythin' of that sort again y'hear?"

"Wha?"

"Your father is a good man." Mam snapped again, shaking David by the shoulders slightly. "He's only going through a rough patch because he's had trouble finding work is all. He needs those Teas to cope with the stress! If he needs them he should buy them!"

David nodded wide-eyed at his mother. It was very rare for her to get angry, but every time she did, the world stopped. Her face usually was so calm and loving anything out of the normal was well, simply not normal. "Yes Mam."

She nodded to him, smiling slightly as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Good boy. Now let's head over to Old Ophelia's shall we?"

Nodding again, he took his mother's hand as they headed down the road in silence. David didn't care, his father on his mind. If Papa was in a "rough patch" as Mam had put it then it was an awfully large patch. Papa had been drinking Emotion Teas before David was born—probably longer. Sometimes he was okay, but other times…

He shook his head quickly, trying to forget about it as he and his mother walked into the old worn building they had been approaching. David had been so deep in thought he hadn't realized they had arrived at their destination. Slapping on a smile, he let go of Mam's hand as a gingerly old lady waved to them from her counter.

"Maria!" Old Ophelia wheezed as they came up to her. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

Mam smiled and waved her off. "You always offer us such help Ophelia. Why in Wonderland would we not show up when you're always so kind and generous?"

"And David!" Old Ophelia said, leaning over the counter. "You're getting so big! How are you today?"

"I'm very good, thank you Miss Ophelia."

The old woman smiled and nodded to him, before turning back to his mother. "The pails and dishrags are where you left them last time, Maria. Already full and ready to go." She said gesturing to the closed door behind her. "Be quick about it. I'm closing the shop early today so I can pay a visit to the doctor."

"Oh is he in the village this week?" Mam said, passing the older woman towards the shut door. "I thought he came when the moon was full?"

"No dear." Old Ophelia answered as Mam passed her, handing David a pail and rag. "He comes every year, right before the full moon. Never late. He's such a charming young man and well dressed too! Goes to the smaller villages all over Wonderland who don't have doctors before returning to his practice back in Wonderland City. Very smart man too, I'm thinking of asking him if he'll take my little Bernard as an apprentice next year."

"Bernard would make an excellent doctor." Mam told her as she kneeled down beside David on the floor, dipping her rag into the pail as she did. "He's inherited your son's brains that is for sure."

"We got a letter from Phillip a few days ago, speaking of which." Ophelia said, her chest puffing up ever so slightly. "He got accepted as Assistant to the new Head of Tea Scientific Discovery inside the Casino! Carpenter I think is his name? Any who, they are doing big things in the Casino they are. Big things."

"Yes they are." Mam agreed. "You and Bernard must be so proud of him."

"Oh we are!" Ophelia exclaimed. "I tell you Maria, some of the best jobs one can get these days are in the Casino."

The old woman continued to ramble on for the rest of the hour, but David tuned her out. Old people could be so annoying sometimes. Going on about this and that, and rambling about nothing. Mam also continued to answer her but the work was done at a reasonable hour despite her distractions. David happily carried the large loaf of bread as they continued down the winding road. It was nice to have shoes to protect his feet against the sharp stones that littered the narrow road leading home.

Mam walked a short distance behind him, holding the pastry and the bundle of cloth she had been given by the village hat maker for washing the windows in the hat display.

"What d'you think you'll make with the new cloth this time?" David asked.

"I'm not sure yet." She answered. "Your Papa traded that new jacket I made him. There should be enough material to make him another one. Maybe even enough to make you a new pair of stockings to go with your new shoes."

"Really?"

"If there is enough material after I make Papa a new jacket. I may make him a new shirt too. You know how Papa likes to look his best."

They continued to walk down the winding road together as the sun touched the tip of the horizon, giving the sky a golden hue.

"You know Mam," David said after a moment gently turning his head to look at her but still walking. "I think I have it all figured out."

"What have you got figured out sweetheart?"

"I have a plan." He said turning his head to look at her as they strolled, altering the weight of the loaf of bread in his arms so he wouldn't fall over. "When I get bigger, I'll open a shop. I don't know how or what kind of one yet but I will. Then you'll be able to afford all the material you need and you can make as many jackets for Papa that you want!"

"Well, that's a very fine dream David."

"It's not a _dream_! It's going to happen. I'm sure of it. You'll see."

He smiled as his mother's face began to grin widely. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

He returned her smile as Mam swiftly ran towards him. The boxed up pastry and the bundle of cloth fell to the ground as she scooped him up into her arms. David let out a little yelp of annoyance as she held him there, laughing. He twisted with all his might to escape her grasp but his mother held onto him tight, kissing the top of his head lightly.

"Come on Mam!" David whined struggling against her. "Quit it!"

But she refused. Tickling him, a mischievous smile on her face. David gasped for breath as he giggled, still trying to escape.

Finally, he managed to break away. Running as fast as his newly shoed feet would take him, he hurtled up the road into the sunset. He only stopped when he was up the hill to look back. Mam was walking up the bundle of cloth still in her hand and the pasty box, now slightly dirty under her arm. David waved to her as he continued down the hill.

Faster and faster he ran. Picking up speed as the hill curved onto a steep slope, hair flying back and feet barley touching the ground. He could see his home in the distance.

Their little home was a little ways at the bottom of the hill. The wooden home was old; it had belonged to Papa's grandfather. An old table sat in front of their yard. It was never used and it was covered in vines and moss. Their house was equally as moss and vine covered with a few exceptions of the windows and front door. The old wood could only be seen if you were up close. The roof's shingles were coming off and there was a hole in the middle. Despite the leaks and the cold drafts that seemed to constantly fill the inside of the little cottage, it was home.

David flung the little door open with a push; he turned to see his mother starting down the hill. Good, she would be coming soon. Shutting the door ever so carefully, he looked around the dimly lit cottage. It was simple, with a kitchen on one side and stairs on the other. In the middle of the room, a tiny table sat. It didn't surprise David that Papa sat at the table, a vial of Emotion Tea in his hand.

"Hello Papa." David whispered as he approached the tiny table. His father didn't look at him for a moment, sipping the vial labeled _Pride_ as the little boy set the loaf of bread in front of him.

"Where did you get that?" Papa asked his voice gruff and angry.

"Mam and I paid a visit to Miss Ophelia's today." David said letting his voice rise a bit as Mam came through the door. "We also went to go see the Hat maker who gave Mam some cloth for a new jacket for you Papa!"

Papa didn't look at David. Instead, he rose from his seat, staring at Mam. His chocolate brown eyes hard with fury. Mam shrank back a little. "Didn't I tell you _not_ to do that anymore Maria?" He snapped. "What kind of people will they take us for? They pity us because they think we need charity!"

Mam took a deep breath, gently gesturing Papa towards the table. "Lewis darling," she said with a shaky voice. "Just calm down, yeah? Have some more _Pride_? It will make you feel better."

Nevertheless, Papa remained where he was, staring his wife down. "Even with the Emotion Tea, I can't feel prideful when there is nothing to have any pride about. Look at this mess!" He yelled grabbing the boxed pastry and flinging it across the room. In surprise, Mam dropped the bundle of cloth onto the dirt floor. "We live in a dump!"

David tensed up as Papa began to pace around, yelling at the top of his lungs about why he could have no pride in what they had. David didn't understand. They lived a comfortable life, why wasn't Papa happy? Perhaps he had mixed some Teas again, he tended to do that sometimes.

He watched as Papa continued to pace and yell, until he suddenly stopped and stared at Mam. "Where is the other ring I was saving?"

David looked over at his mother, who was pale in fright. "Today we went to the Shoemaker and bought David some new shoes. He needed them terribly darling."

'I was saving that ring for something _important_!" Papa yelled, walking towards her, his voice rising angrily with every step. "How dare you steal from me! You wench!"

Papa grabbed Mam's wrists in anger. Almost immediately, she cried out in pain and shock as he twisted them, making her go weak at the knees. Without thinking clearly, David rushed to his father's side, pulling on his shirtsleeve.

"Papa! Stop! You're hurting her! Stop Papa!"

David could feel his heart beating out of his chest as Papa blinked for a moment and stared down at his son. Mam gasped for breath and pulled her wrists away from him rubbing them slightly. The young boy gulped, as Papa's eyes grew once again dark and angry. There was a sharp pain, as he yelped out in surprise. He could feel the sensation of falling for a split second before another sharp pain.

He opened his eyes for a moment, but had to blink back sudden tears. Sprawled out on the floor, he could feel his left eye tingle and pulse as he looked up at his father towering over him with his fist outstretched where David had been standing moments before. Mam was pulling on Papa's sleeve just as David had done. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears were streaming down them as she pleaded with her husband. "Lewis, leave him. He didn't mean it. Just leave him."

"If it wasn't for him we'd still have that gold ring! If it wasn't for him we would be so much better off! Just _look_ at him, Maria! He's little and scrawny and never will amount to anything!"

David stared at them both, wide eyed. He wanted to run. However, he couldn't feel his legs. His heart beat faster and faster.

"David, go to bed!" Mam suddenly yelled, looking over at him in desperation.

That was when he found his legs. As fast as his feet could carry him, David bounded up the creaking stairs up to the attic where his bed was. His hands shook with fright as he fumbled with the attic door, finally opening it and shutting it with a bang. Flinging himself to the bed, David dove under his covers and slammed his head under his pillow, trying to drone out the angry incoherent voices from below until all was silent.

The next morning, everything was surprisingly quiet. David lifted his head from his pillow with a groan. He was still in his shoes and clothes and his face hurt. Ever so gingerly, David touched his left eye. It was swollen and tender and David had a feeling it didn't look very good. He swore silently to himself. If he had kept his mouth shut then Papa wouldn't have gotten angry. It was his fault. Why was it that he was so afraid? Why couldn't he just stand up to Papa?

A few minutes later, he quietly walked down the stairs. The main room was silent, despite both of his parents being in the kitchen. Mam stood over the stove with her back to him, her shoulders moving up and down silently. He had half a mind to go over to her, but Papa had suddenly risen from his place at the table and was walking over to him.

David tensed up as Papa approached him, cupping his chin in his hand. "Looks like you're going to have a black eye for a while, kid."

The boy nodded curtly, staring at his father with anger. How dare he act like everything was fine! Papa nodded uncomfortably under his stare. "Listen Dave," Papa said. "I'm sorry about last night, yeah? I wasn't in me right mind."

Once again, David nodded curtly. Papa looked over towards Mam for a moment before putting his arm around his son and leading him to the opposite end of the room. "I have something to tell you. I'm heading out for awhile. There is a job offer at the Casino working with Miss Ophelia's son Phillip and that Carpenter man. I'm heading to Wonderland City. Once I get everything settled, I am going to send for you and your Mam. Until then, you're the man of the house. Look after your Mam, yeah? And stay outta trouble."

David didn't respond to his father as he ruffled his hair uncomfortably. Mam was facing them, holding a big leather bag. Tears were streaming down her face as Papa came over to her, taking it and kissing her on the cheek lightly.

"I'll write as soon as I get settled."

Mam let out a sob as she wrapped her arms around Papa. "You know I can't read. Neither can David."

"It's the thought that counts, yeah?"

David watched as his parents clung onto each other in the kitchen. His mother continued to sob into her husbands shoulder.

"Please don't leave, Lewis. I don't think I can live without you."

Papa pulled away from her, his chocolate brown eyes shining with excitement. "I'll be fine. Besides, this isn't forever Maria. We'll be together again. I promise that I will send for you as soon as possible."

He never did.

**A/N:**

**I'm very excited about this story and I hope you enjoy it too! **

**I've decided, since I'm about half a chapter ahead, I will include a **_**Preview **_**every so often. It'll take a bit from the upcoming chapter so you can get psyched every so often. This may be a good idea, as well as a bad one. We'll see what happens.**

_**Preview of Chapter Two: Alphonse Flues**_

_**David burst from the cottage, tears running down his face. He had to get help. Someone could help. Anyone could help. He scanned the road, but it was empty. Running up the hill, he could see a horseman in the distance. But he was so far away, David could never catch him, but he had to try.**_


	2. Alphonse Flues

**A/N:**

**Rue Mo and Alaina Downs are full of awsomesauce for their reviews. Thanks you guys!**

**I know I haven't updated my other story yet (Hatter's Hobby) and I'm supposed to be alternating between this and that but I have two words for you. **_**Writer's Block**_**. Don' t worry though, it isn't abandoned or anything like that, in fact the next chapter for Hatter's Hobby is almost finished, but I had more ideas for this story and this chapter got itself written first. You may want to know this, or you may have never read Hatter's Hobby and couldn't care less, just wanted you guys to know!**

**You'll start finding references to the movie and Lewis Carroll's books more and more as time goes on. I'm having a lot of fun putting them in here too. Hope you can find 'em! **

XXXXXXXXXX

David opened his eyes as the golden hue of the morning gently poured from the attic window. It was going to be a beautiful day, a great day to get a lot of chores done. One year had gone by since Papa had left and life had drastically changed. There was no more playing in the mushroom fields with his friends. His days consisted of walking around the village, trying to find work in the stores in exchange for food and other things. Sometimes he got some, other times he didn't. It depended on the day, but David had a feeling that this day was going to be a good day.

He got out of bed and rubbed his face to drone out the sleepiness he still felt. Mam was still probably in bed. Stepping as quietly as he could, he walked down the stairs wincing as they creaked with each step. He could see Mam in her bed, under the covers facing the wall.

"Mam?" David called out as he continued to creep down the stairs. "It's morning Mam. Time to get up."

She didn't answer him, barely even moved as his feet landed on the cold dirt floor. David shrugged and headed to the kitchen. He could let Mam sleep in a little. He scanned the cupboards as his stomach growled. Alas, nothing. The cupboards were bare. He looked over at the table. Sitting there, in the middle of the small old table sat a lonely piece of stale bread. David sighed, Mam was going to need to eat when she woke up. It was looking like there would be no breakfast for him. Luckily he had an appointment with Old Ophelia to do housework for her in exchange for more bread. Maybe Mam would come with him this time.

David walked over to Mam's bed. She didn't look at him as he sat by her bedside. "Mam? How about you come with me, yeah? Get out of the house for a little bit? We can go to Old Ophelia's and we can get some fresh air on the way. What do you say?"

Finally, she turned to look at him. Mam was pale and her once beautiful and large eyes were empty as she looked at him. "You go on ahead without me sweetie. I'm having one of those days."

Sighing, David slowly rose from her bedside. There was no use arguing with her if she wasn't going to come with him. Walking toward the door, he stopped to put on his torn up jacket and now very old and cracked leather shoes. It seemed like such a long time ago that Mam had bought them for him. It was also hard to believe that it had been a year since. David paused a moment, looked at his mother who now was staring at the ceiling and walked out of the cottage.

He walked slowly on his way to town, as he liked to do in the early morning hours. It gave him time to think. He thought of a lot of different things. Papa and Mam, his friends and what he had learned about life since.

David passed the mushroom fields as he walked into the village. Distantly he could hear the sounds of incoherent laughing from his friends as they ran and played within it's depths. He longed to join them, but he knew it was futile.

The veil of ignorance had been lifted from his eyes the day Papa left. Then, David had suddenly realized how poor his family was. They had nothing. Everyone in the village seemed to pity them, which was why they allowed them to work for payment. It embarrassed him when he realized that his friend Samuel was one of the richest people in the village and his friend Bernard was one of the smartest. David could never be like them. He couldn't even imagine it. There were many different types of Wonderlanders. Rich, Smart and Poor. David was the last. He quickened his pace to be rid of the sounds of his friends.

Besides, his mother needed his help. She had changed the day Papa left. At first, she had been normal of course but after two months with no word the light seemed to leave her eyes. David would do anything to get his old Mam back, even work and work with no play.

He kept his eyes straight ahead as the village rose in the distance. As he got closer he began to weave in and out of the crowds that littered the village street, heading towards the older woman's house. Old Ophelia had most defiantly promised him a lot food in exchange for his work. He would get bread for the floors and for the windows, maybe if he did the laundry he could get some cakes or something.

He could surprise Mam with a cake! She needed some cheering up. David smiled at the thought of Mam's smile if he were to bring her a cake. Yes, he would most definitely ask if he could do some extra work for one of Old Ophelia's cakes even a small one would do.

"Good morning Miss Ophelia!" David said as he approached the old woman's house. She was wearing a hat and jacket as she shut the bakery door.

"Why, hello young David." Old Ophelia said warmly as he approached. "What are you doing here so early?"

David felt his face drop. The old woman had forgotten, completely forgotten. "I'm here to do work for you remember?"

The old woman looked at him, her mouth slightly agape. "Oh David, I completely forgot. I'm on my way to pay a visit to the doctor now. Today is his last day in the village you see, before he returns to his practice in Wonderland City. He'll be gone for another year! I must see him! Do you think you could come back this afternoon?"

David nodded as the woman smiled and bustled down the busy street without a second glance. It was okay, she'd be back and perhaps while she was away he could go around the village looking for more work.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had taken him much longer to get the work done than had been anticipated. But it didn't matter as long as he got them done. He couldn't wait to show Mam his prizes. A loaf of bread, some fruit and even a pound of ham. Old Ophelia had denied his request of a cake but it didn't matter. David was having trouble carrying it all as he stumbled down the hill, trying to squint in the darkness. Their cottage was dark as he approached. If Mam was asleep, David would have to simply wake her up to show her all of the food. It was the most food they had in months.

Opening the door the young boy squinted in the darkness. Mam's bed was empty as the moonlight pored from her bedside window. David looked around. Where was Mam? He called for her, until he turned toward the table and his heart stopped.

There she lay. On the ground. She was still wearing her nightclothes and her face wasn't facing him. His prizes suddenly didn't matter as they fell to the ground with a _clang_! Running to her side, he fell to his knees shaking her shoulders.

"Mam!" He cried desperately. "Mam! What's wrong?"

She was so cold. So lifeless. Using all of his strength David turned her around onto her back. Mam's mouth was agape slightly as it moved up and down. Her eyes looked around the room without really seeing, until they landed on David.

They locked eyes for a moment. David gently picked her head up as delicately as he could as she opened her mouth. A strange rasping noise came from her throat before she uttered a single word, still staring at her son. "Lewis."

Tears streamed down David's face as he clutched his mother. "No, Mam. It's me. It's David."

"Lewis."

He took a slight breath. Mam was sick. Really sick. What could he do? He was only a poor ten-year-old boy. If only he hadn't left her today. If only Papa were here, drunk off Tea or not. "Mam, I'll be right back now." He said shakily setting her head down gently as he stood up. "I'm going to go get help."

David burst from the cottage, tears running down his face. He had to get help. Someone could help. Anyone could help. He scanned the road, but it was empty. Running up the hill, he could see a horseman in the distance. But he was so far away, David could never catch him, but he had to try.

He couldn't lose sight of the man. David wasn't sure if Mam had enough time for him for him to run into the village. Maybe this man could ride back and get Old Ophelia, or maybe even that doctor who was supposedly visiting, if he hadn't left yet. He tore down the road after him.

"Oi!" He called. "Oi! Over here! Help!"

The horseman stopped almost immediately at the sound of David's voice. Getting off his horse, he stared at David, who gasped for breath.

"Help…" The boy wheezed. "Me mam…is…sick. Help…"

The man nodded and got back on his horse. David took that as a sign as he was going to help, so he turned around and ran back as fast as he could back to the cottage. His legs felt like jelly but he didn't care, all the while, the horseman followed close behind.

They stopped in front of the cottage and the horseman swiftly jumped off his horse and burst through the front door. Following behind the strange man, David squinted in the darkness.

He was bent over his mother, looking at her. Time seemed to stop. David could feel his heart beating rapidly as he waited for the man to say something, anything, as long as his mother was going to be okay.

The silence seemed to be taking forever, until finally the man moved from his mother's side, something in his hand. He didn't look at David, as he walked over to her bed and pulled the blanket off and went back to his mother. David's breath was caught, along with a new fresh set of tears as the man gently placed the blanket over his mother.

"No…_no_."

The boy fell to his knees, sobbing. How could he let this happen? He was supposed to take care of Mam, and she died just the same. The horseman was at his side, holding his shoulders. It had seemed that before he had fallen, he had taken a step towards her body.

David sobbed and the man held him back. She couldn't be really dead. It was a joke, a prank, just like the ones his friends would play on him in the mushroom fields. Any minute now, Mam would pull back the blanket; laughing and the horseman would let him go. Everything would be okay. But Mam stayed still under the blanket.

"Boy." The horseman whispered quietly. "Vhere is your father?"

David was taken aback only for a moment. The man's accent was strange. David had never heard anything like it before. He squinted in the moonlight. He was a thin man and looked somewhat young. His face was a bit dirty as was the white shirt and black vest he wore were almost as dirty as the old filthy leather jacket he wore and seemed to have a bit of stubble around his face. His blueish green eyes were filled with sympathy behind his round wire rimmed glasses. Who was this stranger?

"It's just been me and Mam for a year now," David said, sniffling. "Papa is in Wonderland City. He was going to make a home for us there and get a job in the Casino."

There was silence for a moment as the two stared at each other. The horseman took a deep breath and looked over towards where his mother lay, putting the object he had picked up in his coat pocket. David shut his eyes as tears continued to fall.

"Listen Boy," The man said. "I'm heading to Vonderland City myself. I live there you see. I'm on my vay out now and von't be back for another year. If you vant, I can take you to your father."

David took a sharp breath. He had never left the village before and he didn't know the horseman. It was a bad idea. Then again, Mam was dead. Even if he didn't really want to believe it, that was the reality. Papa was all he had left.

They rode for hours in the darkness. David sat on top of the horse and looked around quietly. The horseman, when David had agreed to go with him, had placed him on top of the horse and walked along side it, going back into the village to report his mother's death to the authorities. Then they had continued the way they came, only stopping a moment so David could get one last final look at what was once his home.

Even though it was very late, David wasn't tired. He was still in shock. His mother was dead. He eyed the man walking beside the horse.

"Do you know what killed me mam?"

The man however, didn't respond to his question. He only pointed up ahead. "That's vhere ve'll make camp for the night."

"Do you know what killed me mam?"

"If you're so keen on asking questions," the man said with his strange accent. "Let's make a game out of it shall ve?"

"A game?"

The man turned and smiled. "Yes a game. Now I'll ask you a question or a riddle, if you can answer it correctly then you can ask me a question."

David blinked. "Why can't I go first? I already asked a question."

"Because I'm an adult." The man said simply. "Now do you vant to play or not?"

David shrugged, it couldn't hurt.

The man smiled, or at least David thought he did in the darkness. "Vhy is a rafen like a vriting desk?"

The boy furrowed his brow. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He recited aloud. What a strange question. It had to be a trick question. David had seen ravens, and they were nothing like a writing desk. But then again, it had to have an answer. The man wouldn't have asked it if it didn't have an answer.

He still hadn't thought of an answer by the time they had made camp. He hadn't even uttered a sound, a guess. He watched as the man had made a fire with some kindling. Pulling out a knapsack from the horse's saddlebags, he grabbed a pot and set it on the fire.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

The man help up a finger, a serious expression on his face. "You haven't answered my question, so you can't ask me a question. That's how the game vorks."

The boy watched silently as the horseman then pulled out a flask of water, pouring it's contents into the pot. Then he reached into it again and pulled out a knife. Then carrots and onions. Leaning over the fire, the man cut them into fine pieces into the pot.

David watched with curiosity as he pulled out something else from the knapsack. It was some type of meat. He opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again. There was no use asking a question if he wasn't going to have it answered. Why _was_ a raven like a writing desk?

The horseman looked up as he began to cut up the meat and throw them into the now boiling pot. "This is salted Burogrofe." He said, answering David's unspoken question, it seemed that the game didn't apply to the unspoken questions. "From my experience you can do a lot of things with them, once they're caught. You can eat it raw, cook it, and even barbecue it. Howefer, I prefer to turn it into a stew." He then leaned forward and pulled out of the knapsack what looked like roots. "You'd be amazed vith vhat you can make taste delicious vith just a little bit of salted Burogrofe."

A few minutes later, David sat beside the newly made fire, eating the dinner the man had made him. It was surprisingly delicious for being made out of water, Burogrove, carrots onions and roots. It was warm as it slid down his throat. It made trying to think of the answer to his question even harder. The man watched him with a smirk on his face, his glasses flashing against the moonlight as David pondered and pondered.

"Have any idea to vhat the answer is Boy?"

David shook his head. "I don't know. I'm not smart enough."

"Oh sure you are." The man said smiling. "You're very smart. You just need to think about it is all. Vhy is a rafen like a vriting desk? Think about it."

David shook his head again, quickly. "I don't know."

'There you see!" The man said suddenly, smiling broadly. "You vin!"

The boy blinked in bewilderment, staring at the grinning man. "I don't understand."

"The answer to that question is just that. There isn't one. You can't possibly know the answer because there _isn't _one!"

It _was_ a tick question! David could feel annoyance bubble up inside him as he stared at the cunning man. "That's the dumbest question I've ever heard."

"Vhich is the fun of it." He answered, looking at David. "I've pulled that on my apprentice millions of times. It's actually a fun game. Sometimes there are answers to the questions and riddles and sometimes there isn't. The key is to listen hard and figure out vhich ones are complete nonsense and vhich ones aren't."

"Your apprentice?"

The man nodded. "I'm a doctor. I have a practice in Vonderland City but I like to trafel from time to time to the smaller villages vho don't hafe doctors and treat them. My apprentice decided to stay home and keep an eye on the place for me."

David didn't say anything as he stared into the flames. So this man was the doctor that Old Ophelia would go on about for hours at a time. He really didn't seem all that great as far as David was concerned though. The doctor looked grimy and dirty, probably from all his traveling and didn't seem anything like the older woman had described.

"It's getting late," The doctor said prying David from his thoughts as he stood up. "Ve hafe a long vay to trafel tomorrow so how about ve get some sleep? It'll be at least two days before we reach Vonderland City but every minute counts." He smiled at David as he gently placed the old horse's saddle beside him and pulled out a few blankets. "It isn't quite as comfortable as a bed, but it's better than nothing.

David nodded and took them; he placed one of the blankets on the ground and wrapped the other ones around his body. They smelled of dirt and fire and some type of chemical, but at least they were warm.

"Vell now." The doctor said, sitting down across the fire from him again. "Since it vill be a few days before ve can reunite you vith your father, I say ve get to know each other a bit more. After all, I can't keep calling you 'Boy' now can I?"

"You could if you really wanted to." David said, lying down on the ground and placing his head on the saddle. "I mean I'm not that picky. You can call me anything you want."

The man smiled as he too lay down, only on the ground without any blankets or anything to prop his head up. "But the name 'Boy' sounds so demeaning. I'd rather call you by the name you vere gifen."

"I'm David."

He smiled as the man nodded, taking off his glasses and setting them beside him, "Vell, David. It's nice to make your acquaintance. I am Alphonse Flues."

It only seemed like minutes later, but in reality, the sun was coming up when David opened his eyes again. Everything was beginning to awaken throughout the forest they were in. It had been so dark that he hadn't even realized they were in a forest. The fire they had kept the previous night still had hot embers spitting and hissing but other than that it remained still. The doctor, Flues apparently was his name, was still asleep. His glasses were by his side and he was using his elbow as a pillow. His coat as a blanket.

Looking at him, David realized that he had never gotten his question answered the previous night. They had been playing that game and he had apparently won with such a useless answer. Then again, it had been a useless question.

But Dr. Flues had said that if he answered a question he could ask one. And there was one thing David wanted to know. He wanted to know what killed his mother, but the doctor was asleep. Moving over beside him ever so carefully, David crept over towards the man who didn't stir.

He had put something in his coat pocket after putting the blanket on Mam's body, David was sure of it. Was it the thing that killed her? Was it something else? He eyed the bulge in the man's coat pocket, there was something still in there. Only one thing.

David crept up ever so slowly beside the man's sleeping form. Carefully, ever so carefully he reached into the pocket of the old dirty coat. He was right, there was only one object in the pocket. The thing that the doctor had found. The thing he had found by Mam's body.

It was a tiny vial. The smallest David had ever seen, not like the vials that held emotion Teas, but it had a label on it just the same.

_Poison. _

**A/N:**

**Poor little Hatter just can't get a break can he? First, his father hits him and then leaves him and then his mother drinks poison and kills herself. And **_**now**_** he's with a strange man who asks him useless questions. **

**Did you like this chapter? Hate this chapter? Reviews make me feel loved, which make me want to please you by writing more… The pressure is on!**

**And you get another preview of the next chapter! As I said, I won't be doing this a lot but if I have written a bit of the next chapter when I submit I'll put a preview in from time to time. **

**Preview of Chapter Three: Pieces of Paper**

_**The interior of the home was just as impressive as the outside, if not more. David's worn leather shoes gently touched the polished wooden floor as he stepped in with awe. The sitting room walls were made of wood, just as the door but were painted a calm green color. At the back of the room, next to a long hallway were some wooden stairs, just as elegant. In the far corner to his left David spied a large very old redwood piano next to a very strange and very tall object.**_

_**It was wooden, just like the rest of the house it seemed. But it had a much different design. David, as he approached it, could see a carving of a rabbit and little girl in a puffy dress. Under it, was a very strange white circle. Lines tipped the edges as two long black sticks pointed to the individual lines that were parallel to each other. They remained quite still.**_


	3. Pieces of Paper

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much Alaina Downs and Rue Mo once again for their reviews! **

**I actually don't have much to say right now. Surprising I know. So let's just continue…**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," David said, changing his position on the old horse. "It's your turn."

The two days on the road had passed quickly for David. Thanks to the game Dr. Flues had invented. At first it had been annoying, but after awhile it had become quite fun. Although when it was David's turn, it wasn't quite fair, for the good doctor could figure out all of David's questions and riddles within minutes, in contrast to the hours and hours he spent on the doctor's.

As he looked down at the man leading the horse, over time, he had found him quite likeable and it was very easy to be comfortable with him. Or at least as comfortable as one could get with someone whom they had known for only two days. David wondered what his new life would be like. Had Papa actually gotten that job in the Casino? Would he even be happy to see his son? It had been a whole year with no news. Besides, they hadn't exactly ended things quite on a good leaf.

David blinked back the thoughts of his father as Dr. Flues looked up at him, his face lined with concern. He could feel his ears begin to grow hot, embarrassed that the doctor had noticed him so deep in thought. "Come on," David said, his voice rising. "What's the riddle?"

He watched as the doctor thought for a moment before turning around to continue to walk down the dirt road, leading the old horse along. "How does the little crocodile improfe his shining tail?"

Another riddle. Dr. Flues seemed to favor those. David pursed his lips in thought. 'How does the little crocodile improve his shining tail?' What could possibly be the answer? Well he would have to think about it of course. He had seen a crocodile once, of course, it was only a picture in one of Bernard's books but Bernard had most definitely said it was a crocodile. David closed his eyes and pictured the creature in his head, long green and scaly and it had a long green tail…wait! That was it!

"This is another one that doesn't have an answer." David said with a smile on his face as he opened his eyes and looked down at Dr. Flues. He had him this time! "Crocodile's tails don't shine."

"That's a fery good answer." Dr. Flues answered, looking up at the beaming boy. "Unfortunately it's an incorrect one."

David's smile disappeared. He had been so sure. "Then what is the answer?"

However, Dr. Flues didn't respond as a man approached them. His hair was long and greasy and his eyes small and beady stared at Dr. Flues with his hand outstretched.

"Time to get off, David."

The boy dumbly jumped off the horse at the doctor's command. He looked over at Dr. Flues for only a moment as the man handed that creepy looking greasy man the horse's reins. They nodded to each other stiffly as Dr. Flues put his hand on David's shoulder and led him away.

They came to a lake, a very large lake covered in fog. Squinting hard, David could see a speedboat come into focus as they approached.

Dr. Flues gestured for David to step into the boat as he looked behind him, still eyeing the strange man carefully who was still watching them through the fog, now gently petting the horse's face.

David didn't say a word as Dr. Flues climbed into the boat beside him, he pulled the string once, twice then three times and the boat sprang to life. The speeded off into the fog without another glance.

"Who was that man?" David asked once the shore was out of sight. He knew it wouldn't make a difference and that the doctor wouldn't answer his question unless he won the game but the boy couldn't help but open his mouth.

To his surprise, the doctor nodded as he stared off into the fog. "He calls himself Ratty." Dr. Flues answered. "A very tiresome man if you ask me. Lives on the outskirts of the city but always has a horse or two somewhere hidden vhen I need to trafel. How he acquires them, I don't know, but give it five to ten years and I'll bet that he'll be vorking with the rats in the sewers."

David stared at his companion with his eyebrow arched. In the two days he had known him, whenever they were playing that game Dr. Flues had never answered one of David's questions unless it was his turn. That is if he asked it aloud. He opened his mouth to ask the doctor if they were still playing when a sudden roaring noise overhead made him jump.

"It's okay." Dr. Flues said calmly. "It's only a Scarab."

"A what?" David asked looking up. A strange flying machine flew directly above them. It looked almost like the beetles that crawled around the mushroom fields, only much bigger and far noisier. It was obviously some type of flying machine. As he watched it, David noticed something also very peculiar about the strange Scarab object.

"What are those crate things under it for?" He asked looking over at Dr. Flues. Almost immediately, the doctor's eyes became hard beneath the round wire rim glasses and his jaw was set as he looked off into the fog.

Slowly, he sighed and looked up at the flying machine overhead. "They are used to transport Oysters to the Casino."

"Oysters?"

"Those from the other side of the Looking Glass. The portal between Vonderland and the other vorld." Dr. Flues explained "They are drained of their emotions so those emotions can be used for the Emotion Teas."

Dr. Flues continued to drive on as the Scarab passed directly over them. On instinct, David ducked down, the thoughts of these strange oyster things falling out of the crates and landing on their little boat littering his mind.

"You don't have to vorry young David." The doctor said as the Scarab passed on ahead. "No Oyster had ever broken out of a Scarab."

David stared at Dr. Flues, curious to what he meant as he sat up straight. On the horizon, the fog parted ways to reveal a city. It was darker than David had imagined and very tall. Everything seemed to stop as they approached the shore. It was very different from the village. All David could do was gasp in awe.

The buildings were so tall; David could feel his neck ache as they came into the middle of it. Dr. Flues gently guided the boat to the shore and gestured for David to climb out of it.

"It's late." He said as he tied to speedboat down a few moments later. "I know that you vould like to find your father as soon as possible but it's late and mostly eferyone is asleep. How about ve go to my home for the night and ve vill look for your father in the morning?"

The two walked side by side for a while as David took in the view of the city, although from the bottom it wasn't much. Soon however, the path became long and narrow. Ladders filled up the sides of the buildings. Farther and farther they went as David craned his neck to see the tops of the buildings until they were to disappear into the fog. He followed close behind the doctor until he came to a long ladder. The climb didn't seem to take as long as David thought it was going to take, judging by the length of the ladder in the fog but when they reached their destination he could believe it.

It was the largest building David had ever seen, not by height but by width. It was brick, a grey brick and had a roof with old brown shingles. It was amazing! David had never seen anything like it. The yard was large but not large enough that it seemed to be overgrown. Even in the semi darkness, David could see how green the rich grass was. There were even a few bushes and they seemed well kept as well. The boy followed the doctor up the stone footpath as they walked up.

The front door was large and made of wood. It was painted white and had a very elegant carving. David could feel his mouth open slightly as Dr. Flues opened the door with a small smirk on his face.

The interior of the home was just as impressive as the outside, if not more. David's worn leather shoes gently touched the polished wooden floor as he stepped in with awe. The sitting room walls were made of wood, just as the door but were painted a calm green color. At the back of the room, next to a long hallway were some wooden stairs just as elegant. In the far corner to his left David spied a large very old redwood piano next to a very strange and very tall object.

It was wooden, just like the rest of the house it seemed. But it had a much different design. David, as he approached it, could see a carving of a rabbit and little girl in a puffy dress. Under it, was a very strange white circle. Lines tipped the edges as two long black sticks pointed to the individual lines that were parallel to each other. They remained quite still.

"I found that one day outside the city during one of my trafels." Dr. Flues said as he hung up his jacket and watched David. "Reminded me of home so I decided to add it to my collection."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's called a Grandfather Clock." Dr. Flues answered walking over to David and the strange object. "Vhere I come from they are used to tell the time of day."

David looked over at the doctor beside him with his eyebrow arched. He had never heard of such a thing. "Can't they just look up in the sky and see where the sun is? That's a bit strange to create an object that will do a job for you that you can do yourself."

Dr. Flues nodded gently. "Perhaps so, but they've proven to be quite useful back home. It's a shame it's broken though."

They suddenly heard footsteps coming down the wooden staircase. David turned to find himself staring at the face of a thirteen-year-old boy. His blond hair stood out stylishly in random places under his small black hat. David could feel himself get chills as the boy stared at him with cold grey eyes.

"Who's this?" The boy asked as he stared down at David, a cold but curious expression on his face.

"His name is David." Dr. Flues answered quickly. "I picked him up just outside the village of Vitzend. His mother is dead and father lives somevhere in the city. He'll be staying vith us until ve can locate him."

The boy nodded and continued down the stairs.

"David, this is my apprentice, Xenophelious." Dr. Flues said gesturing toward the older boy who approached them as he descended the stairs. "Xen, how about you take David up to your room vhile I freshen up and get dinner started?"

"But I just got down here." The boy, Xen complained. "You can't just expect me to drag da kid all the way up to my room can you?"

"Yes I can." Dr. Flues answered him as he guided David towards the older boy. "It's good cardio. Go on now."

With a sigh, the boy turned and slowly started back up the stairs, muttering to himself crossly. David followed behind him hesitantly, looking back at the doctor. Dr. Flues stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching them for a moment with a smirk on his face. By the time David looked back a second time, half way up the flight of stairs, the doctor was gone.

The farther the two boys went up, the less and less elegant the home became. The wall carvings and designs became less and less until they were non-existent. They must have been very high up for David looked out the windows they passed and could see nothing, only blackness and the occasional light or two from the city below. In reality however, it must not have been that far up for they reached the top of the stairs in a matter of minutes. It was very peculiar. The second story of the home was most definitely less grand most definitely smaller. The walls were plaster, instead of the grand wooden designs below and the windows less complex in style.

"It's not as luxurious as the rest of the house." Xen said as they began to walk down the tiny hall. "But Al wanted it that way, claimed where you lay your head shouldn't be fancy and should only be made serve it's purpose, no matter how expensive the rest of da home is. It doesn't matter though, all it is up here are our bedrooms and closets, and no one will come up here but you an' me."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll be the only ones that sleep up here." The older boy explained as he led him to a door on the far right. "Al tends to fall asleep in his study. But if he doesn't, his bedroom is across the hall. The floor creaks at night so if you're up and walking about and he's up here, he'll hear ya. Don't wanna make _that_ mistake."

Xen's bedroom was simple. It actually reminded David of his bedroom back in his cottage, although different just the same. The floors were made of wood, and the walls made of plaster. There were no drafts in the room and no creaking sounds or sounds of yelling filling the room. Just silence. A single window overlooked the lake that had led David and the doctor to this grand city and a forest loomed at the far edge. David could only make it out though the fog when he squinted, but it was a large forest.

The room had two beds, wire beds on the opposite ends of the room. The bed closest to the window was unmade and looked as if it had been slept in many times. The other bed was full of books and clothes as well as things that the teenager must have simply thrown on top of it to forget about. David sighed; the older boy's bed was obviously the one next to the window. While he was with them, David would have to make do with that bed. Perhaps he could just move a few things off to make it less crowded.

The boy suddenly let out a yelp, his face white and eyes wide as David took a step towards the far wall. "No!"

David froze in his place as he turned to look back at the boy. "What? What's wrong?"

"Oh, well, erm; this's your side of the room here." Xen said shakily, gesturing to the window.

David eyed him curiously. "But isn't that your bed? It looks like you've been sleeping in it."

Xen chuckled as he took David by the shoulders leading him to the window. "It is, but I just thought you'd like a window at your bedside. You're from Witzend, Al said, right? It's a tiny village so you must not get to see big cities much huh?"

Witzend. That must have been the village's name. David had never really learned it, and now it didn't matter. He didn't say a word as he sat on the unmade bed and watched Xen begin to move all of his things, his clothes, everything over to the opposite side of the room.

"Well now," The older boy said after a few minutes of room rearranging, smiling at him and gesturing towards the door. "I don't know about you but I'm starving."

David followed Xen slowly down the stairs and then down the hall. The dining room was magnificent. The walls were wooden, just like everything in the bottom half of the home but a giant chandelier hung on the ceiling under a large table. On top of the table sat three plates, fancy plates and oh so very white.

Xen walked right past the magnificent table, into another room. A few moments later came back with the largest pile of meat the young boy had ever seen.

"Ah ha!" Xen said, grinning ear to ear as he approached the table, setting the meat down. "Now I don't wanna be braggin' at all kid, but I had my share in makin' dis meal tonight. I always gotta cook for myself when Al isn't home."

David smiled. It didn't matter who made the meal, or even if they had done a good job. The pile of meat before him was the largest he had seen in his life. It made his stomach twist just looking at it.

"And I'm sure you have done a fery good job, Xen." A familiar voice said emerging from the same back room coming out with a plate full of biscuits. "Vhy don't you go get the rest of the food you made so ve can eat?"

The doctor seemed different. But that was obvious. He was wearing a clean shirt and vest. It looked like he had washed his face off in haste and had forgotton to shave off the stubble. Still he looked far more professional than he had only a few hours ago. There was something different about that face too, despite it being clean. Brighter and younger. Who knew that taking away some dirt could make someone look so different?

They sat at the dinner table soon after, David didn't waste any time filling his plate. Never, could he remember having to chew so much. He spent most of the meal in silence, chewing and cutting as he listened to his hosts converse.

"Did anyone come to the practice vhile I vas away?" Dr. Flues asked.

Xen took a moment to swallow, before opening his mouth to speak. "Nothin' much as usual when you're out. Well Ms. Soames came over a couple days ago, complaining about back problems again and wanted to see you. She's mad if you ask me."

"Vhat did you tell her?"

"The same ol' same ol'. That you were away and would be back and that I couldn't help because I was only a student." Xen replied, his face suddenly in a scowl as he began to cut his meat. "Honestly Al, sometimes I wonder why you have me stay behind in the first place. I'm no help to anyone until I become a doctor like you."

Xen looked up hopefully, ask if to ask a question. But the doctor didn't see him, instead he had turned away from the older boy, looking at David. "You seem to be enjoying your meal."

David nodded, only looking at the perplexed older boy for an instant before the doctor spoke up again.

"I hope ve can find your father soon, I'm sure that you vant to be vith him. Until then however, I don't vant you to consider yourself a guest here, but an honorary member of the household. And, I hope you're sleeping quarters are adequate? The upper lefel isn't as grand as the bottom lefel, but it was only build to serve its purpose."

"I don't think I'll have any trouble at all Sir. You have a beautiful home." David said, as he pressed his fork into the meat.

Dr. Flues nodded to him. "Thank you very much David. I've vorked very hard for it. Sacrificed much."

David looked over across the table as Xen rolled his eyes. "You didn't!" He complained. "You just happened to be at the da right place at da right time!"

The boy's scowl deepened as David looked at him questionably. A vein in the boy's neck popped as he turned to David. It was so hard to believe that he was staring at the same boy who had been up the stairs with him only moments before. "The Queen favors him. Al had snuck into the Casino when she was about to give birth to da Prince. When he was caught, he told da Suits that captured him that he was there to help da Queen deliver. After he did so, she presented him with this house. Then she-"

"Ve vill not discuss the Queen in this home, Xen." Dr. Flues interrupted coldly as he looked over at the teenager. His eyes were as dark as they had been on the speedboat. "You know my rules."

"Why do you hate the Queen so much, Al?"

"I don't hate the Queen."

"Then can't we talk about her?" Xen snapped. "She's our Queen! Besides she's done a lot good for Wonderland, opening up the Casino and selling the Emotion Teas."

"Ve vill not discuss the Emotion Teas in this house either."

David jumped as Xen slammed his fork to his empty plate. "Why not? You act as if the Emotion Teas are a bad thing! May I remind you that my parents earned their living workin' in that Casino? They gave their _lives_ for the greater good! For the Instant-Gratification Movement! Wonderlanders need to feel too, Al! Why do the Oysters get to hoard it all? We deserve the emotions too!"

They stared at each other for a moment as David watched, wide eyed. Dr. Flues swallowed before forcing his fork back into the meat on his plate. "Verdammt! Die Wonderlanders sind Idioten. Instant-Befriedigung wird das Ende von ihnen allen. Sie brauchen nicht zu menschlichen Gefühlen zu trinken. Sie haben sie selber."

"Would ya stop that Al?" Xen snapped glaring at him. "You know it annoys me when you mumble in that stupid language of yours!"

David watched, afraid but curious. Dr. Flues was speaking another language. He had never heard it before. Perhaps this was why he spoke in such a strange accent? It had to be.

The teenager and man stared at each other for another beat. Dr. Flues had his jaw set as he stared into the cold grey eyes, burning with anger. "Diese Haltung von Ihnen wird euch eines Tages in Schwierigkeiten Xenophelious bekommen. Ich verspreche."

"That's it!" Xen yelled rising from the table. "I've had it with you! I'm leaving!" Without another word, he stormed out of the dining room and a few moments later David heard a door slam shut.

The two remaining at the table sat in uncomfortable silence. David stared at his plate, as the doctor sighed.

"Perhaps," He said after a moment, calmer more collected. "I should apologize to you David. I shouldn't have engaged in such behavior vith a guest in my home."

"You were speaking another language?" The young boy asked in awe. It didn't matter to him if the doctor and his apprentice fought in front of him or not. A foreign language was far more interesting. "Where did you learn it?"

Dr. Flues smiled gently, almost amused that the boy was so interested. "It's my natife tongue. I'm not from Vonderland, I thought you vould have assumed that by listening to my accent."

"Where are you from?" David asked quickly, his excitement rising. Never had he met someone who wasn't from Wonderland. Although if they _really_ weren't from Wonderland, he wouldn't have known. He had never left his village before. It was all very fascinating.

However, the doctor shook his head. "How about you go and explore a bit?" He said, picking up the boy's plate. "I'll clean up from dinner. Once Xen cools off from our argument he'll be back but there is no use vaiting for him until he does."

David nodded quietly and slipped out of his chair. Truth be told, he would rather stay with the doctor, learn more about his home. Where was it exactly and what were the people like? Was it near the Kingdom of the Knights? David had heard a lot about that place from old stories Mam would tell him before going to bed when he was little. Maybe even beyond that! There had to be other places and other kingdoms nearby that he didn't know about. The boy wandered down the hall pondering and imagining what the doctor's answers would have been.

The doctor's house was grand, it was obvious-if what Xen had said was true, then the Queen did favor Dr. Flues greatly. It was very different from David's little cottage back home, very different. At the end of the hall, was a large wooden door. It was open a bit, so David pushed it open wider.

He found himself in a room with thousands of books. Shelves and shelves of books that reached all the way to the ceiling. They covered the walls; expect the spot that contained a large, elegant window overlooking Wonderland City. David had never seen so many books in his life, not even at Bernard's house. A ladder with wheels on it sat in the corner as well as some very comfortable looking chairs. In the middle of the room sat a long table, covered also in books. Beside this sat a desk. It was a very clean desk, minus a few open books and some very strange looking paper things.

David picked it up to examine it. It was a long thin rectangle and seemed almost fragile to the touch. A small number sat in the bottom corner and the middle of it contained a circle of stars, and the one in his hand was a light pink color. The others on the desk were multiple colors. Some were pink others were light green and others blue. It was all very peculiar.

"That's called a Euro. Money." A voice said suddenly, making him jump. Dr. Flues stood behind him, carrying a tray. On it sat two teacups and a teapot, David turned around fully as the doctor continued to speak. "Back vhere I come from they are used to pay for things. Sort of like vhat ve use vith the rings and things ve trade here."

David looked at the so-called Euro in amazement. They seemed to have nothing of value to them whatsoever; they weren't shiny or covered in gold…how could they be used to pay for things? He turned towards the doctor who had sat down at the table. "But they are just pieces of paper."

"Pointless, isn't it?" The doctor said with a smile gesturing toward the boy to come sit beside him. "I only realized that after coming here of course. Back home, people hafe killed themselfes for it. I personally nefer vant to hafe an attachment to such things again. Howefer, time to time, vhen I miss home, I like to take it out of my pocket and remember the old days."

He took the Euro from David and shoved it in his pocket. Smiling he gestured to the tray. "Vould you like a cup of tea?"

David eyed the teapot wearily. Hadn't the doctor just said that there was to be no talk of Tea in his home? Why was he being offered some then?

"Oh no, no, " Dr. Flues said after a moment, realizing David's thoughts. "Not _that _kind of tea. I only allow genuine tea in my home. Helps vith digestion after a good meal. Here, try some."

The tea was delicious and warmed his throat. It was bitter at first until the lingering taste of honey coated his tongue and lingered there. Never had he tried something so delicious. The boy smiled up at the doctor as he took another sip, the man watched him.

"I see you vere admiring my other collection a few moments ago." The doctor said, gesturing to his shelves of books. David nodded as they looked around. "I spend most of my time in this study. So does Xen, it's vhere ve learn together. Although, he doesn't spend as much time in here, he likes to enjoy his youth. I, on the other hand would much rather be spending my efenings curled up vith a good book instead of gallifanting off into the city like he does."

"Does he ever spend as much time in here?"

The doctor shook his head. "Vhen I force him. Vhich I don't do often unless it is a lesson. I believe in letting one make their own choices in life. But vhen I do force him to sit with me for an efening and read he tends to find a book or two he enjoys, but I doubt he'll ever admit it."

The boy looked around the room, sipping his tea. There were so many books open and lying about-even more on the shelves. He tried to imagine the older boy curled up in one of the chairs, glasses on quite like the ones on the face of Dr. Flues with a book in his lap smiling, as Bernard would do. Xen was a much older and strong built boy. It seemed almost impossible.

"Vhat is your faforite book David?"

David was taken aback for a moment. How does someone, who couldn't read a word respond to such a statement? He had seen books of course, but had never really read them, only looked at their pictures. Truth of the matter was that David had never really _thought _about learning to read, he had been concerned with other things. Finally, he shrugged. "I don't know. I can't read. Mam couldn't either."

Dr. Flues looked at him, almost in amazement. A few moments went by before the opened his mouth, very sincere. "Vould you like to learn?"

David opened his mouth slightly. Never had he been asked if he wanted to learn how to read. Mam had never been able to, but Papa knew how to read. Papa knew how to write too. So it wasn't like they hadn't wanted him to learn. Maybe it would be a good experience. He nodded as the doctor, with a smile began to fly down the massive rows of books eyeing them critically.

David watched and sipped his tea as Dr. Flues, with a very wide grin, turned back a book in his hand.

"I'm afraid it is a little old fashioned." He said putting the book down. "But ve must start vith the basics, and I mean the basics. Ve don't know how long it vill take us to find your father, so you may not be able to learn much. But you _are_ a bright boy, I think you'll learn a lot."

David opened up the book. On the first page, sat an apple, with a strange marking beside it. He stared at it for a moment.

"This is the first letter of the alphabet, the letters that make vords." Dr. Flues explained. "It is the letter A."

David nodded as the doctor turned the page. He knew the alphabet, and it annoyed him slightly that the doctor didn't know. Hadn't he just said he was bright? Then again, David hadn't elaborated at all on how much he could or couldn't read. Best thing to do was sit there until they came across something he actually didn't know. Although it wouldn't take them long.

"This is the letter B." Dr. Flues said, as he pointed to a page with a bird on it. "And the letter C."

The page with the letter C on it contained a crocodile. David's memory flashed back to earlier that evening, out in the forest. He was sitting on top of that old horse, and Dr. Flues had asked him a question, a riddle, about a crocodile.

"Dr. Flues," David said. "I just remembered. You never told me the answer to that last riddle. How does the little crocodile improve his shining tail, remember?"

He looked up at the doctor, while smiled at him. A few moments went by before he gestured back to the book. "This is the letter D."

"Dr. Flues," David said again. "What is the answer to the riddle?"

Once again, the doctor smiled at him. "I vill tell you the answer, young David, vhen the time is right. Now, shall ve continue?"

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked this chapter! It was a blast to write! Did you like it? Did you _not _like it? Review if you want!**

**No preview for chapter four! Sorry! I will tell you the title of chapter four however..."Hats" You'll just have to wait in suspence until it's posted to know what it's about. I'm a evil little bugger.**


	4. Hats

**A/N:**

**Another chapter! It's practically writing itself at the moment, which is a load off _my_ shoulders. Let's see what little David is up to?**

XXXXXXXXXX

A month had gone by. A whole month of searching for David and the doctor. Together, they climbed the ladders and peaked through the as many doors in Wonderland City as they could with no luck of finding Papa. It was almost as if he didn't exist at all.

David brought up to the doctor, more than once that is father could very well be working in the Casino as that had been his main reason for coming to the city in the first place. The answer he was given was always the same; "I have informed my contacts vho vork in the Casino of your father but they hafe yet to inform me of his vhereabouts." And it was always abruptly refused when the idea came up that they could go to the Casino themselves.

He didn't mind though. The young boy had found himself growing comfortable living with the doctor and his apprentice. They ate well, slept comfortably and got along famously. In fact, as the time dragged by, Dr. Flues had slowly become simply "Al" to him, David wasn't even sure when it had happened. One day he was Dr. Flues and the next he was Al.

There were other changes, besides what David called the doctor happening too. He could now read, as if he'd been doing it his entire life. As it should be, since like Xen, he spent his time—when not looking for his father—in the study learning all he could and he was finding himself there more and more as the days dragged by.

In fact, some would say he had unofficially become Al's newest apprentice. Learning everything the doctor could teach him. Even if it wasn't about doctoring, and in fact in rarely was. On the day in question, he sat at the table, with one of Al's many books in front of him. _Legend of the Looking Glass._

"Now," Al said sitting against his desk, staring at his pupils. "Vhich one of you can tell me the origins of the Looking Glass? And vhat happened to it's creators in the end?"

"The Looking Glass was created a thousand years ago by the ancient Knights." David said, with his hand in the air, brow furrowed in thought. "And they were overthrown when the Queen of Hearts seized power."

Al nodded to him. "Correct. And can you tell me vhat powers the Looking Glass?"

Opening his mouth to speak, David found himself at a dead end. He flipped though the book in front of him, searching for the answer. Nothing. Turning to the older boy beside him, he asked silently for help. But Xen was leaning in his chair, not paying attention.

"The Looking Glass," Al said with a sigh as David turned to face him with a shrug. "Is powered by the Stone of Vonderland. The Ancient Knights mined it after the Looking Glass was created. Vithout it, the Looking Glass ceases to vork."

Xen groaned. "Who cares?" He said, still leaning in his chair. "Come on, Al. No one cares about this kind of stuff. What we need to learn about is what we're apprenticing. Not this stupid stuff like history."

"It's good to know about different things Xen." Al replied. "It vill make you vise and can use it to your advantage."

David felt his eyebrow arch. "What do you mean?"

"In these troubled times our enemies are using our stupidity against us." Al explained, looking towards David. "If a few of us rise against them there vill be hope. The greatest veapon ve hafe is our minds. Visdom is the biggest threat."

David looked over at Xen, both of his eyebrows arched. Troubled times? What? The older boy looked at him, and shrugged. Neither of them had a clue to what Al meant.

Al in return looked at them, with a nod. It was obvious that he knew that they didn't understand. There was an awkward silence in the study for what David felt like was forever. The doctor stared down at them, as if in hopes that his words would suddenly sink in. Finally, he sighed. "Let's take a break shall ve?"

Within a flash, Xen bolted from the room. His footsteps thundering down the hallway and back up the stairs until they disappeared. Quietly, David closed his book and got up from his seat. He turned before leaving the study to look at Al, but his back was to him, putting some books away.

There was no use staying downstairs. Al told them to leave, why David wasn't sure. It had happened quite suddenly too. One moment he seemed like he was about to give them a lecture on some type of life philosophy and then the next, he was telling them to take a break. Very unusual. Slowly, he walked down the hall back into the sitting room. Maybe he could run upstairs and see what Xen was up to. That would pass the time. His new shoes making noise as he went. Al had made sure, only after a few days, that he would never have to walk with old and cracked leather shoes for a long, long time.

Al was very kind. Taking him in like he did and offering to help him find his father. Then making sure that he was well fed and taken care of while they searched. Not a lot of Wonderlanders would do something like that. Especially for a poor little boy like him. David smiled to himself as he leisurely walked up the wooden staircase. He was lucky to have chased after him that night.

It was a surprise to David, that as he approached the hallway at the top of the stairs, the bedroom door was shut. Xen had come upstairs only a few minutes ago, it shouldn't be shut. He grabbed the doorknob. Locked. David sighed, not again! He pounded on the door, as hard as he could.

"Xen! Are you in there? Let me in!"

There was no answer. David pounded on the door harder. "Come on! I know you're there! I just want to go in for a minute!"

Still no answer. Letting out a little frustrated noise, he thundered down the hallway again. There was no point of walking up all those stupid stairs if he wasn't going to be allowed in the room. What to do now?

He found himself wandering back downstairs into the study. Al sat at the desk, gently rubbing his thumb against a Euro in his hand. His eyes were closed as David slowly and quietly entered the study. What was he thinking about? His home perhaps?

"Al?" David whispered quietly.

The man looked up with a sudden jolt at the sound of David's voice. He smiled as the boy approached, putting the Euro back into his pocket. Readjusting his glasses, the doctor slowly rose from his chair. "Is something wrong?"

David shook his head quickly. "No, Xen's just locked me out of the room, so I thought I'd just come back downstairs for a bit."

Al nodded as David walked back into the room.

"You are learning a lot." Al said. "Far more than I thought you would. I'm fery proud."

David smiled at the doctor. It felt good, the praise.

"I vant to give you something." He said, opening his desk. "A reward for all of your hard vork."

Al pulled out a hat. It seemed to be made of some type of straw material and was brown and old. He held it for a moment, taking in a sharp breath before turning to David, smiling.

"This hat belonged to my older brother, Johann." He said. "He vas a lot like you. It might be a little big now, but you vill grow into it."

With a smile, David let the doctor put the hat on his head. It was a bit big for him and slipped down his head slightly but he was happy just the same. Something about the old hat on his head made pride swell up inside him, it was as if he belonged.

"Now," Al said. "You have been staying here for a month am I correct David?"

"Yes, sir."

Al looked at David for a moment, as if deep in thought. "I think it is about time that ve give you a nickname."

"A nickname?"

"Vhy of course. You'fe been here awhile. And if you hafen't noticed, both Xen and I don't go by our names do ve? He is Xen and I am Al. It seems perfectly reasonable to gife you one vhile you stay vith us."

A nickname? David had never really had a nickname before. Was it necessary? He wasn't sure. He wasn't going to be here much longer. Papa was going to be found any minute. They were still going to look for him. Weren't they? A nickname would be utterly pointless. Get used to being called whatever name they chose and then suddenly having to go back to just plain David. Then again, who did he really know in Wonderland City besides Al and Xen? No one. It wasn't like everyone would get confused if he changed his name? And if Papa didn't like it, when they found him, it wouldn't be like it would be hard to change his name back to David. While he was with them, a nickname couldn't hurt.

"Me dad called me Dave sometimes."

Al looked at him closely. "Dave?" He whispered as he did so. "No. No, no, no. You're not a _Dave_. Nothing like a Dave. Ve'll hafe to think of something else."

Something else? What other names could he go by, one somewhat similar to his own? David watched Al, as he circled around the boy concentrating hard. He could feel his heartbeat increase as the doctor continued to do so. Al's eyes never moving, as he thought and thought and thought. Finally, the doctor stopped in front of him, still staring at him, then the old hat.

The doctor's eyes suddenly brightened as he looked at the boy. "I've got it!" He exclaimed with a smile, tapping the boy's new hat. "Hatter."

David blinked. "What?"

"Hatter." Al said again, his smile widening into a broad grin. "Vhat do you think?"

Hatter huh? He took the hat off his head, gently feeling the material. Hatter. An interesting idea. It was nothing like his actual name, so that could be confusing. At the same time it was unusual, so it wouldn't be like he'd run into anyone with the same name as him and it would make sense, when he had the hat on.

What would happen though, if he decided to go by this new name and Papa didn't like it? Even worse, if Papa didn't realize it was him? Wait. What did it matter to Papa if they never found him? He probably wouldn't even notice. It had been obvious that Papa didn't want him. In fact, he had made it quite clear that night before he left. David found that suddenly, he didn't really care anymore. A new chapter was beginning. A new life about to begin. Walking out of the study, he gently put the hat back on his head and smiled. He had a new home, a new look and in a way, a new family. David, no…Hatter was ready to start anew.

**A/N:**

**Yay! He's _Hatter_ now! A shorter chapter, but nonetheless just as great to write!**

**I've been getting a lot of Favorites for this story, which makes me so happy. So, thank you for that! I can't thank you all individually but just know that the favorites are just as appreciated as reviews are! I feel like no one says that enough.**

**_Preview of Chapter Five: Legends and Other Worlds _**

**_"The story of the Alice of Legend has actually been retold in other vorlds and places too." Al said. "Alice of Legend is a popular children's story."_**

**_Hatter felt his eyebrow arch. "A children's story?" He repeated. "Like a kid's book? Does it sound like a kid's story to you?"_**

**_Al nodded, a little smirk playing on his lips. "No, but to those vho live in the Oyster Vorld, that is all it is." _**


	5. Legends and Other Worlds

**Thank you for the reviews! They made my day!**

**This chapter is brought to you today with the help of AnCathalToirmisce who also happens to be my sister who suggested somthing that was put in this fanfiction and also helped inspire Xen's personality with her love of Edmund Pevensie and fanfictions in the Chronicles of Narnia archive. Thanks kiddo for your inspiration and suggestion!**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Vhy is the Alice of Legend so important to Vonderlandian History?"

The man asked, although by the look on his face it was clear he knew there wasn't going to be an answer. Hatter shrugged as Al gently tapped on the book in his hands, _Alice of Legend _with his index finger. It was hard for Hatter to keep focused; there was so much on his mind.

It was hard to believe that so little time had gone by and so much had changed. Almost a year had gone by since he had been a little poor boy, struggling for every meal to take care of his mother. He had lived in a little, cold and uncared for shack and went by the plain and extremely unexciting name of "David"…Now, he was living in a mansion with a doctor and learning everything he could from him. They were well taken care of and never hungry, and he went by the new name, "Hatter" The boy liked the new changes in his life. In fact, he liked them quite a lot. Al and Xen were almost like family to him, and Al was certainly a far better father figure than his own father had been. He even taught him things, thousands of things and Hatter soaked it all up like a sponge. Most of the time.

It wasn't that he wasn't interested. It was just that the story of the Alice of Legend had been told so many times before. An Oyster girl fell through a rabbit hole and caused a few problems. Big whoop. They could be learning about things far more interesting. Hatter watched as Al sighed dramatically.

"After the Alice of Legend fell down the rabbit hole," Al said continuing his lecture, prying the young boy from his thoughts. "She started a refolution for the Vonderlandian people."

Out of the corner of his eye, Hatter could see Xen, suddenly sit up. The teenager had been half asleep leaning against his chair. "How?" He asked.

Now, Xenophelious was the type of guy who didn't show much interest of anything, and griped about it constantly. The fact that Xen had suddenly showed any interest at all, surprised Hatter. By the look on the doctor's face, it was equally as surprising.

"Vell," He said after a moment, "She vent against the Queen of Hearts and showed the Vonderlandains that they aren't as veak as they think they are. If they stand up to her, Vonderland vould be much different."

Xen looked at the doctor, his mouth tight and face grim. "But nothing's changed. We're still under the Queen's rule and she's helping the economy. Alice of Legend did nothing."

Hatter looked nervously from both the boy to their mentor. The Queen of Hearts was always a sore subject for them, and usually it ended with Al muttering in his strange, and according to Xen, possibly made up language and Xen leaving the house for hours at a time while Hatter would be cooped up conflicted with what to do. It was the only thing the made living with them tense and uncomfortable for him.

To Hatter's surprise however, both of them seemed unusually calm. Al's eyes started into Xen's grey ones, unmoving. "The Alice of Legend may not have done something right away, but she did leave us vith something." He said with a smile. "An _impression_."

"A what?"

"An impression." Al repeated. "She literally took down the House of Cards vith a twist of her vrist and a simple sentence."

"She was an Oyster though, wasn't she?" Xen asked. "And only a little one. How could someone so small, and helpless overpower the Suits so easily?"

"Oysters shouldn't be underestimated." Al said quickly, turning to the teenager. "They are their own race in their own vorld. There are many different vorlds around us boys, not just this one. They hafe their own people, beliefs and legends. Sometimes the legends cross over into other vorlds, like this one for example."

Both boys tilted their heads at his statement. "What do you mean?" Hatter asked.

"The story of the Alice of Legend has actually been retold in other vorlds and places too." Al said. "Alice of Legend is a popular children's story."

Hatter felt his eyebrow arch. "A children's story?" He repeated. "Like a kid's book? Does it _sound_ like a kid's story to you?"

Al nodded, a little smirk playing on his lips. "No, but to those vho live in the Oyster Vorld, that is all it is."

Hatter found himself leaning back in his chair with disbelief. How could they take something so important to Wonderlandian history, and just turn it into a kid's story? It was insulting to even imagine that they would do such a thing. In fact, it was almost impossible. He had never seen an Oyster before but couldn't possibly imagine with one would be like. They were nothing like him, right? The only thing good about them was their emotions. Hatter couldn't imagine them for anything else.

"How about another example?" The doctor asked with a smile. "Do you remember the story of _The Child King of a Desert Land_?"

Hatter smiled to himself slightly, of course he had heard of that story when he was little. It was about a young boy, only a few years older than him. After the death of his father, he became king of their entire desert kingdom. Overcoming all the odds and after gaining respect from his people, he was found dead in his room, but a curse was placed by his spirit on his tomb to whoever entered it to suffer a terrible death. It wasn't the best kid's story throughout Wonderland but it was very well known.

"In the Oyster Vorld," Al said, "That child king was known as King Tutankhamun, also called King Tut. Most of the story here in Vonderland is true but for a few things, such as the curse. Oysters, when Tutankamun's tomb was discofered made up that curse out of fear after the early deaths of those who discofered it first."

"How do you know?" Xen asked, his grey eyes wide. Hatter looked closely at the older boy and could swear he saw a glimmer of excitement and wonder hidden deep with their depths.

"That answer," Al said with a warm knowing smile. "is simple actually. I'fe seen the boy's belongings that vere uncovered from his tomb in museums and read about the curse in their libraries."

Hatter felt his eyebrow rise. How was that possible? If Alphonse had been to see the real child king's belongings, wouldn't that mean…?

"My brother Johann and I," the doctor continued, his eyes on Hatter as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. "traveled many places. The Middle East in the Oyster Vorld being only some of the few."

So it was true! Al had been to the Oyster World? "Where in the Oyster World have you been?" He asked.

"Many places actually." Al said sitting down at his desk, gently taking his glasses off of his head. "Mainly Europe, vhich is a fairly big chunk of it. Johann enjoyed to trafel."

The three of them sat in silence for a moment, as Al gently began to clean his glasses with the bottom of his shirt, before placing them back on his face with a small smile. "I remember once, Johann vanted to visit New York City—a large city, somevhat similar to Vonderland City. I tagged along so that I could visit a museum called the Smithsonian vhich is fairly famous, anyvay vhen ve arrifed ve vere quite famnished and it was very late. Ve ended up getting something to eat called "pizza." Ve had it before in Europe and it vas far different from anything ve had ever had before, but it vas nontheless spectacular."

The old grandfather clock in the main room began to chime as Al stood up. "Oh my. It appears that I hafe vasted your lesson vith my remonising. That's enough for today boys. Go outside, it's quite beautiful out, ve'll resume our lesson tomorrow."

But Hatter didn't want to go. The lesson had just begun to get interesing! However, he found himself following Xen outside just the same. Al had actually been to the Oyster World, and to more than one part of it. Hatter had never actually really thought much about the Oyster World, only that it was the world that contained Oysters. Now, he found himself wondering all sorts of things. How big was it? Was it anything like Wonderland? What about the actual Oysters themselves? What were they actually like?

"…Kid!" A voice said prying Hatter from his thoughts. The boy blinked a moment before he looked up. Xen stood next to him, eyeing him carefully. They were suddenly outside. Hatter didn't remember walking out the door, in fact, he had been so deep in thought that he hadn't even realized that Xen had grabbed ahold of his shirt, and that his foot was over the edge.

Hatter's stomuch dropped. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't been paying attention to where he had been walking. If Xen hadn't been there, he would have walked right off the edge of Al's estate.

"Watch where you're walking!" Xen snapped, pulling Hatter away from the edge throwing him onto the dark green grass with a _thud! _and flipping his black hat off his head. "If you're gunna walk around not paying attention to you're surroundings go do it inside! It's not my job to babysit you and make sure you don't walk off the edge."

Hatter looked up at the older boy. He could feel his face begin to grow hot. Hatter was positive it was red as he mumbled an apology.

"Whatever." Xen muttered. "Just make sure you watch you're step from now on."

Suddenly, Xen threw his hat up in the air. Hatter watched as it spun in mid-air, almost as if it were suspended, then gently landing on top of his head perfectly.

"How'd you do that?"

Xen looked at Hatter, his expression somewhat taken aback by the younger boy. "With da hat? Nothing really, just a trick I learned."

A few moments later, Hatter found himself standing in front of Xen, thowing his own hat up in the air as the older boy showed him how to do it just so. The lesson and all of the questions forgotten for that small moment as the black and the old brown hat flew up in the air over and over again.

**A/N:**

**Well, pretty much all dialogue in this chapter but sometimes it has to be done, yes? It was also a shorter chapter, but I hoped you liked it just the same!**

_**Preview of Chapter Six: Crumbs in the Butter**_

_**He had a dream once, about a girl. In the dream, she sat in the middle of his bedroom. Her hair was a dark brown color and very long. Her pale blue eyes were wide-eyed as she stared at the things around her. During the dream, she had said something to him, but Hatter couldn't remember what it was when he had woken up. The only thing he could remember was her face. It made his heart beat faster just thinking about it. **_

_**Hatter took a sharp breath. He couldn't think about it now, in fact it would be better for him to forget the dream all together. After all, he didn't want Xen to see and ask what was wrong with him. That would be embarrassing. **_


	6. Crumbs in the Butter

**Sorry for the major chapter delay! Other story is taking forever too, only because I'm making it super long…but I've also had a hard life issues to deal with. Sorry again! Hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Most of our chapters have involved Hatter just sitting around not doing much, learning from Alphonse and the like. However, you should brace yourselves for this chapter…big things are going to start to happen! **

XXXXXXXXXX

The horse's feet danced below him as the dirt road slowly went by. It felt good to be out of the city for a change. There was plenty of room to roam around in the Forest of Wabe without having to worry about falling off the edge, and the same went for the outskirts of Wonderland, which was their destination. It wasn't like he hated Wonderland City of course, in fact he loved it, but it seemed like it had been forever since he had been away from it.

In fact it had been all rather sudden. Only a few mornings ago during breakfast, Al had asked them out of the blue if they wanted to go on a little trip. They had packed their bags and headed out onto the lake, where the man Al had called "Ratty" waited for them with horses.

Now, they had six whole days, just the three of them to roam throughout Wonderland together, getting some fresh air while helping the less fortunate towns and villages, including Witzend, his home village.

The thought of returning to Witzend both excited and frightened Hatter, which made his horse quite jumpy and slightly uncontrollable for a boy his age. What would everyone think when they saw him ride into the village with Al? Would they recognize him as that little poor boy who had done lengthy and complex tasks just to earn a meager loaf of bread? Or would they see how much he had changed? The sooner they got there, the sooner they found out.

It would also give him a chance to see how much _they _had changed. Would it still be the same village he remembered? The same village he remembered with it's mushroom fields and busy streets? Would Old Ophelia's Bakery still be there? What about the Hat Shop? What about his family's cottage?

Hatter sighed in frustration as he tightened his grip on his horse's reins. With all of these thoughts running though his head it was getting hard to control his skittish horse, who according to the man called Ratty was the calmest beast in Wonderland. Obviously not, for the horse suddenly shied away from another bush around a corner they passed.

"I guess Hatter is excited about our trip." Hatter heard Al say to Xen once Hatter had gotten the animal under control again. "And the animal is picking up on it."

"She wants to run." Hatter said as he gently patted the horse's arching neck, feeling it's muscles tense up against his hand.

Truth of the matter was that Hatter probably wanted to run more than the horse did. It would feel good to run. The wind in his face, the trees going past in a green blur—it would feel great and he wouldn't have a care in the world. It would calm his thoughts down for sure and the only thing Hatter would have the time to worry about was losing his hat, which was still too big for his head. Tightening his grip on the reins, he looked over at Al hopefully.

However, much to Hatter's dismay, Al shook his head. "I don't like the thought of you vandering off into the forest by yourself. It could be dangerous if you aren't careful."

"I'll go with him." Xen piped in suddenly. "They can blow off some steam and then we can wait for ya up ahead."

Hatter could feel his horse's muscles tense up again against his legs as he held his breath. Al eyed them both carefully for a moment as the tension built between boy and animal. Hatter felt like he was going to take off any moment, with or without Al's permission.

"I suppose that vould be all right, just make sure you stay together."

The next thing Hatter knew, everything was a blur as they spurred their horses off into the forest, leaving Al behind on the path. His breath caught as they flew down the path, wind whizzing past his ears. With his free hand he gripped his hat tightly and cast a glance toward Xen who was keeping up with him pretty well. Xen's black horse was neck and neck to his own, as Hatter leaned forward to drive it on. He could see Xen smile as he began to do the same, the race was on!

Everything seemed to be moving at once. Trees twisted this way and that along the path, but Hatter was oblivious to it all, for he was starting to get ahead of Xen ever so slightly. Every inch or so he continued to crawl ahead. Hatter smirked happily as he rammed his heels into the horse's side and sped off, up the dirt road. Hatter's smirk grew to a wide grin as he heard Xen let out a frustrated noise behind him. He was winning! Hatter twisted in his saddle to look back to Xen, almost losing his hat in the process. His stomach dropped, as he tightened his grip on it, trying to secure it on his head. They rounded a corner.

Suddenly, and how it happened Hatter had no idea, there was a tree in front of him. Without thinking, Hatter pulled his horse's reins, making it skid to a stop. He thrust forward in the saddle and with a gasp of surprise, came face to face with the dirt.

Time seemed to stop, as he lay face down in the mud. Hatter's heart pounded against his chest, cursing to himself inwardly as the sounds of an approaching horse came nearer and nearer.

"What happened to _you_?" He heard Xen say as his horse came to a stop as well.

Lifting his head, Hatter looked up at the older boy. Xen was still on his horse, a smile on face, as if he were trying not to laugh. He sat up, and wiped the mud out of his eyes, he must have been a sight.

"Are you okay, Kid?" Xen asked as Hatter began to shakily stand up.

"Yeah, I think so." Hatter mumbled, reaching for his horse to get back on.

However, the moment he did so, Xen suddenly burst up the road. Hatter let out a frustrated yell as he spurred his own horse on. They were still racing!

Hatter gritted his teeth as the two burst into a clearing. Water flew everywhere as the horses rammed into the small stream that skewed through the middle of it. Up ahead, Hatter could see Xen looking back at him with a smirk on his face; he seemed to be slowing his horse down. Hatter did the same as he approached with a scowl.

"You've got a little dirt on your face, there." Xen teased as he patted the gasping horse glistening with sweat.

Hatter shrugged, his face getting hot. "Shut up. I would have won, if I hadn't almost run into that tree."

"Don't blame da tree. Ya would have won, if ya had been watching where you were going!" Xen said, his smile broadening as he reached forward, and snatched the hat off Hatter's head.

Hatter scowled, as he reached for his hat. Xen however, only laughed and pulled it out of his reach at the last moment. Hatter glared in return.

"Let's wait for Al here." Xen said, with a smirk, his fun over, throwing Hatters hat back to him and jumping down from his horse. "The horses need some rest anyway."

"How long do you think it'll take him to get here?"

"Dunno." Xen said, shrugging as Hatter jumped off his own horse with a slight groan. "We shouldn't have gone far but we were going pretty fast. We could be anywhere on the path now."

They settled down beside the steam. Within moments, Xen was leaning against a rock, his black hat over his eyes and breathing slowly. Hatter said at the edge of the stream, washing his face and letting the cool water run across his feet.

After a few minutes, he let out a frustrated sigh. It seemed like it was taking Al forever to meet up with them. How far had they gone? Did they somehow miss Al? Hatter turned his head toward the path, no one was coming down. He cast a glance over to Xen's sleeping form. There was nothing to do.

Hatter stood and waded farther into the steam, flipping his hat off his head and threw it up in the air. It spun, suspended for only a moment, before landing delicately on top of his head. Hatter smiled. He and Xen had been working on that hat trick for a while and Hatter had just recently mastered it. Hat tricks were quite fun, although he only knew a few.

"That was pretty good, Kid. But ya shouldn't practice in the stream, you could fall in."

He spun around, to find Xen looking up at him. There was a small smile on his face. Hatter returned the smile, and waded out of the water. It felt good to know, despite Xen usually teasing him and tough guy manner that he might actually care about him. Right now, he seemed to, even moving over on his rock slightly so Hatter could sit beside him.

"How 'bout we play a game?" Xen asked, leaning against the rock closing his eyes.

Hatter looked over toward Xen. "The game that Al made up?"

"Sure, if ya want. Go first."

Hatter grinned. Finally, something to do while they waited. He thought for a moment. What kind of riddle could he use? Xen was actually good at the game, when he decided it wasn't stupid to do so. Hatter would have to think of a complicated riddle in order to fool him. But what kind of riddle could he do? Automatically, Hatter's thoughts went to the old grandfather clock back home.

"The clockwork isn't ticking properly." Hatter said. "Why?"

Xen sat in silence, with his eyes closed as if mulling over the possible answer. It was almost as if he was asleep again. As Hatter was going to try to shake him however, he spoke. "There may be crumbs in the butter? I dunno."

Hatter smiled, and opened his mouth to tell him the answer when suddenly an earth-shattering roar was heard in the distance. Xen's eyes popped open and hand flew over Hatter's mouth. Ever so carefully, arching their necks they looked around, Hatter trying his best with Xen's hand pressed up against his face firmly.

Beside them, was a giant Jabberwock. It's large body was covered in large blue scales and all they could see, hidden in the brush besides it's huge body was it's long neck, for it's head was hidden as gulping sounds came from the stream. Hatter had only seen pictures of them in books and had never imagined them to be so big.

Wide-eyed, Xen let go of Hatter. Slowly rising from the rock he motioned for the young boy to follow to follow, his finger to his lips and with his free hand pointing towards the grazing horses further in the field.

Hatter nodded and slowly followed the young boy, his heart beating rapidly with each shallow breath. The Jabberwock, according to the book, was very territorial and madder than a box of frogs attacking anything that was foreign to it and had excellent hearing. Making sure he stepped in the exact places Xen did, he looked back for a moment. The Jabberwock was certainly big, and very thirsty apparently with each gulp. He watched it, as he took another step forward

_Snap!_ Xen turned around eyes wide in fear, as Hatter felt his stomach drop. Looking down at his feet he could see a twig, snapped in two. Really smooth.

Another ear-splitting roar was heard as the boys turned around. The Jabberwock had heard! Its big eyes moved all around as it bared its buckteeth, running straight for them.

"Run!" Xen cried, grabbing Hatter by the sleeve.

Everything seemed to happen all at once. The ground shook, as the Jabberwock approached and Hatter ran faster than he had ever ran in his life. His legs began to ache as Xen pulled him across the field with the large monster at their heels, but he knew they couldn't stop. If they stopped, they would be eaten for sure. Gritting his teeth, he looked around for his animal. Perhaps they could get away.

Then suddenly, Hatter was holding on for his life. Xen only stopped for a moment as they approached the already afraid animals, still gripping Hatter's sleeve his other arm stretched out wide to catch his horse's reins as they screamed and fought against their reins, tied to a tree. The sight of the Jabberwock spooked them to the point of insanity.

As they approached Xen threw Hatter up upon the frightened horse in a swift movement, and began to fumble with the knot. The horse wasn't making it any easier for him, with it's terrified screaming and kicking, trying to run away from the approaching Jabberwock. Hatter held onto the horse's neck for dear life, his legs hugging it's sides so he wouldn't fall off.

Finally, the horse was free. Xen threw the reins up at Hatter, as the roar of the great beast approached. It was coming closer and closer. With his heart pounding out of his chest, he watched as Xen jumped up on his own horse.

"Whaddya waitin' for? Go!" He cried just as the Jabberwock reached them, it's jaw's open wide.

The horses sped down the road as quickly as they could, with not much urgency from their riders as the roar of the Jabberwock echoed in the distance. They left the field far behind as the Jabberwock grew smaller and smaller, until it had disappeared completely in the distance.

"I think we're safe." Xen said, as they pulled the gasping horses to a stop.

"What if it's still following us?" Hatter asked, gasping as well. "And what about Al? What if he runs into it?"

"He'll be okay Kid." Xen told him, although he looked a bit nervous as well. "A Jabberwock may be dangerous and got a temper but they are really slow compared to horses. As long as Al has his horse he should be okay."

Hatter nodded. It was a miracle that they had made it out of there alive in that case; they had gotten to their horses just in time.

But something still didn't feel right. He looked around, no Jabberwock. In fact, they couldn't hear it at all. They were safe…and yet…what was wrong? He scratched his head.

Then, Hatter realized with a sickening sensation in his stomach.

"My hat's gone!"

Hatter felt sick. Al had trusted him with that hat, his older brother's hat and what did he do? Lose it. It was like a betrayal of trust.

"Well," Xen said with a sigh. "We can't do anything about it now. If we go back we'll just run into that Jabberwock again. The horses won't be able to outrun it again by the looks of things. We need to keep going and get into a more populated area. You can replace that old hat later."

Xen was wrong. He wore that hat all the time, only taking it off to sleep and even then it was close by. It had become apart of him in the short time of owning it. Now, without it on his head he felt as if a part of him was missing. To simply replace it, was unimaginable.

It was stupid to think like that, Hatter knew but he couldn't help it. He didn't say a word as they began to spur their horses down the road at a slow walk.

They rode in silence for an hour. As the two continued down the dirt road, he looked back every so often. What would happen if Al found it? Would he think that something bad had happened? Would he get off his horse and go looking for them and run into the Jabberwock?

After what seemed like forever to Hatter, they came across a large wooden sign: _Fennafinn, One mile_

"What's Fennafinn?" Hatter asked, his eyebrow arching slightly.

"It's our first stop." Xen said. "There are some doctors there that give Al supplies to treat patients on his travels. Al will probably look for us there when he doesn't run into us on the road. Come on."

XXXXXXXXXX

The town of Fennafinn, was much larger than Witzend, but obviously much smaller than Wonderland City and as they got closer, Hatter realized that it was by far, more similar to Wonderland City than anything else. It was built from the ground up and horses were not allowed within the city limits, a sign explaining the reasons of safety making it obviously clear.

They tied their horses to a post nearby and after making sure they were secure, climbed up the ladder into the city above. There was no sign of Al as Hatter peered into the faces of passers by. It felt strange to be lost, although technically, he wasn't anything of the sort, with Xen by his side keeping Hatter close to the wall as they walked, he was very much safe. But the lack of Al's presence still gave Hatter an uneasy feeling. Would they ever get to see each other again? What if Al never found them?

"Xen m'boy!" A voice from behind called out suddenly causing the boys to stop in their tracks and whirl around in surprise.

An older man, probably in his late forties ran up to them. His eyes were small and beady, with perhaps a touch in insanity if only for a brief moment, as he grabbed Xen's hand warmly.

"We were not expecting you until tomorrow!" He said.

Xen nodded as they unclasped each other's hands, and nodded to Hatter. "Da Kid an' me got separated from Al on the trail. We went out ahead and ran into a Jabberwock."

"Oh, I see." The mad said, smiling at Hatter, taking a slight bow in his direction. "Dr. Dumbwall at your service. Friends call me 'Dum.' My brother and I are old friends of Alphonse."

Hatter shook his hand as Xen asked "What's Dr. Dee up too?"

"He's paying a visit to the Hospital of Dreams as of now." Dum replied. "Picking up some medical supplies for us, as well as Alphonse. I was just heading down below to meet up with him."

Xen nodded. "If ya run into Al could ya let him know we're in town?"

"Of course m'boy! In fact, how about you boys come by in a few hours? We'll be back by then and you can wait for Alphonse there, if he isn't here by then. Must dash! I'm running late!"

Hatter looked up at Xen who nodded in agreement as Dum suddenly vanished into the crowd. It was obvious that he was in a hurry.

"Well Hatta'…" Xen said once the older man was out of sight. "We've got a few hours…whaddya wanna do?"

Hatter shrugged, but before he could answer, Xen had turned around and started to walk away. Everything seemed to happen at once. Hatter hadn't even had time to blink. One minute there was no one and the next, they found themselves face to face with a young girl.

"Oh!" She said. "I'm sorry!"

"The fault is mine!" Xen suddenly said—perhaps an octave higher than usual, his face slightly red. Hatter raised an eyebrow as the girl smiled at his companion only a moment before she continued on her own way, Xen's eyes watching her the entire time.

Hatter watched as Xen flashed the young girl a smile and his eyebrows raised as she walked by. He did that a lot when a girl walked by, especially the blonde ones with big brown eyes. Hatter almost wondered aloud-but didn't in fear of Xen's reaction-what he saw in girls like that? When he was that age, would he like girls that looked like that too? It was unfathomable really; after all he was only eleven.

Although it wasn't like he hadn't thought about it. In the year he'd spent with Al and Xen, the older boy had brought plenty of, what he called "chicks" home with him. None of them stayed long and they rarely came back to visit more than twice but they all seemed to have one thing in common, they were blonde. Xen liked blondes obviously. Al never dated and it seemed like he was completely uninterested to do so. Nonetheless, they got Hatter thinking. What kind of girls did he like or would like in the future? Hatter had no idea.

He had a dream once, about a girl. In the dream, she sat in the middle of his bedroom. Her hair was a dark brown color and very long. Her pale blue eyes were wide-eyed as she stared at the things around her. During the dream, she had said something to him, but Hatter couldn't remember what it was when he had woken up. The only thing he could remember was her face. It made his heart beat faster just thinking about it.

Hatter took a sharp breath. He couldn't think about it now, in fact it would be better for him to forget the dream all together. After all, he didn't want Xen to see and ask what was wrong with him. That would be embarrassing.

The two walked down the street for a while, in silence until they came to a building and stopped suddenly.

"Well, if you aren't gunna think of anything, I know what we can do" Xen said after a moment, his smile mischievous, and yet very shady, almost wicked as he stared up at the building.

Hatter looked up at Xen, his eyebrow arched curiously until he realized what he held in his hand, five golden rings.

"Where did you get those?"

"I took 'em from that chick we bumped into." Xen said triumphantly. "She won' t miss 'em a bit. I think we should have a bit of fun don't you? We've got awhile. Besides, all this excitement is making me thirsty."

Hatter opened his mouth to protest but found himself being pulled along by Xen before he could do so.

It was crowded inside. So crowded in fact that Hatter was afraid they were going to be pushed out, but Xen kept a firm grip on his shoulder as they pushed through. The farther they weaved and bobbed around the huge masses of people, the more and more crowded and loud it became. People were all yelling and jumping up and down, waving rings in the air and a tick smoke that seemed to be filling the room causing Hatter's eyes to water. Where were they? Why did Xen bring them here?

"Attention everyone!" A voice cried out, as the room suddenly, to Hatter's surprise came to a complete standstill. It was so still, that it was hard to believe that literally, only seconds ago they had been having trouble navigating through everyone. "A new tea has just arrived from the Open Hearts Casino! Having trouble with your love life? Well _Lust_ is for you! Experience hot and heavy pleasures with every sip! Only four gold rings!"

Hatter felt his stomach drop as the room once again returned to chaos. They were in a Tea House. Just like the ones Papa would go to. Did Xen come to these often? He looked over to him. Xen's face with lit up brightly as he looked down at his hand, counting the stolen rings…what was he going to do? Was this normal?

"Hey!" Another voice called out, only from behind. It was a gruff, and very angry voice.

Hatter and Xen turned around to come face to face with the largest man Hatter had ever seen. His arms were crossed and his large chest puffed out. His face was almost as red as his hair as he glared at them both.

"We don't want no shabby kids in this Tea House. Get out."

"Why?" Xen asked him, his face suddenly dark and irritated, holding out the five golden rings in his hand. "We're paying customers. Look!"

The man's response however, showed that he didn't care in the slightest. Grabbing Hatter by the scruff of his shirt collar and Xen's as well, he dragged them out of the loud crowd and threw them out onto the street outside.

A sharp pain pierced through Hatter as his shoulder smacked against the cold hard street. He gritted his teeth as Xen landed beside him.

"Well that was fun." Hatter said sarcastically with a groan.

Xen however, didn't say anything as he stood rubbing his shoulder, his face dark and angry. His look, gave Hatter a sickening feeling in his stomach. Xen never looked as angry as this, as if he wanted to kill someone. Without a word, Xen turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Xen?"

Hatter felt his heart skip a beat. Without Xen with him, he suddenly felt incredibly small and alone. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he lifted himself from the ground and followed Xen into the crowd.

He found him rather quickly, over by the Tea House walking away from the street into an alleyway out behind it. Hatter followed behind him closely. Although, with every step he took the hairs on his neck stood up. Whatever was about to happen, it was giving him a bad feeling.

"_Vhere_ do you think you are you going?"

The boys stopped in their tracks and turned on the spot almost simultaneously. Al stood amidst the busy street, his arms were crossed and he didn't look a bit happy.

"I allow you boys to go out ahead of me," Al said darkly as the boys approached "and ve agree to meet up. Then, as I valk down the road I find _this_ laying in the middle of the dirt vith Jabbervock prints everywhere."

He pulled out Hatter's hat from behind him. "Vhat do you assume I thought?"

Hatter instantly felt ashamed. It wasn't like they had been trying to run into a Jabberwock, but they had caused Al to worry. Why couldn't he have remembered to keep his hat firmly on his head?

"Al…"

To Hatter's surprise, the man firmly put his hand in the air. "Oh no vait Hatter, it gets better."

The young boy blinked in shock. How could this get any better? How was it good to begin with? Al obviously was quite angry with them. He gulped as Al stared at Xen, his blue green eyes burning with anger and round wire rimmed glasses flashed in the sunlight as he continued.

"As I come into Vennafinn, I run into Dum. He tells me that you are safe so I come into the city looking for you. I search and search and vhat is it that you think I find Xenophelious?"

Xen shrugged, his face blank as he stared into the fuming doctor's face.

"I find Hatter laying in the middle of a busy street vhile you run off into the crowd to sneak into an alleyway. You are older and are supposed to be responsible, and yet I find you trying to sneak off. Vhat vere you doing?"

"Nothing." Xen said immediately.

"Don't lie to me." Al growled. "Now vhat vere you doing?"

Xen sent a weary glace over toward Hatter who gulped. What would have happened if Hatter had followed Xen up the alleyway? If Al hadn't shown up at this exact moment…Hatter wasn't exactly sure what would have happened, but something in his gut told him it wasn't good. Just the fact that Xen had walked into a Tea House wasn't good in itself…Al hated the mere mention of Tea…and he was already angry enough. If he found out, things would be chaos. Hatter would have to act quickly if he didn't want anything to happen.

"Al," Hatter whispered, causing the older man to look at him. "Don't blame Xen. It's my fault. I took some golden rings from a lady we bumped into earlier. Xen found out and took them from me, which is how I ended up on the ground. Xen was just about to go look for the owner when you showed up."

He watched as Al blinked in surprise. In a flash, Xen pulled out the stolen rings and gave them to Al as if to prove Hatter's tail true. It felt bad, really bad to lie, but he didn't want Xen to get into any more trouble then they already were. Besides, it wasn't like Xen acted like this all the time. This was just a one-time thing…Xen didn't normally spend his time in Teahouses, right?

Al took the golden rings, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He stared at them in his hand for what seemed to Hatter, like an eternity. Finally, he looked up.

"You stole them?"

Hatter nodded.

"Do you know vhat they vould do to you if they found out?"

Although he truly had no idea, Hatter nodded again, his eyes on Xen. The older boy looked relieved that the attention was off him as he nodded curtly acknowledging what Hatter was doing. Al was oblivious to it all, as he gently shook the golden rings in his palm, his expression grim.

"Promise me that you vill never take something that isn't yours efer again. That is beneath you."

"I promise." Hatter said. "I'm really, _really _sorry Al. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, any of it. I didn't mean to make you worry earlier either. I didn't mean to lose me hat."

To Hatter's surprise, Al's expression softened. The angry and fiery eyes were gone as he smiled slightly, placing the hat back on Hatter's head.

"Let's just pay a fisit to Dr. Dee and Dr. Dum shall ve? They should be home by now."

**A/N:**

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Feel free to tell me what you think! I enjoy reviews, no matter what you have to say! Happy Easter! (that is, if you celebrate it!)**

_**Preview of Chapter Seven: Darkness**_

"_**Now vhat I am about to show you, you tell no one. Especially Xen." **_

_**Hatter blinked as he bent over the crate, bracing himself. "What do you mean?" **_

"_**I've known young Xenophelious since he was twelve—your age. I care for him deeply and I know that he tries his best, but there is a darkness in his heart that I can't ignore. He cannot be trusted vith this." **_


	7. Darkness

**A/N:**

**Attention! Updates will be coming much faster from now on! Why? I have graduated from high school! While this may not be a very big deal to some of you, it is to me…I have my life back! Well…until I leave for college. Either way, woo! So let's celebrate together with a new chapter shall we?**

The air was hot and stuffy, as Hatter lay sprawled out on the lawn. His hair was plastered against his forehead with sweat as the sun beat down on them. It was too hot to do anything. They had already tried practicing their hat tricks, but soon found themselves laying on the lawn running their hands against the cool green grass staring into the cloudless sky. It had been the same for the past three days. That is, until Al would decide otherwise.

"Boys!" he called from an open window "come inside for today's lesson!"

Hatter groaned as he slowly lifted his head. It was worse inside. In there it was like an oven. Of course, Al had opened all the windows in attempts to cool it off, but it was pointless if there wasn't the slightest hint of breeze.

And yet, Xen would still lock himself up in their room for hours on end. What was he doing up there? Hatter could only wonder, for Xen never let him in to find out. The heat always seemed worse upstairs as the days dragged on so it had to be something important, or Xen would never put up with such heat. Hatter's mind went back to that day in Fennafinn over by the Tea Shop. Could it be that maybe…

No. That was impossible. Hatter would have seen something if Xen was using Tea, Al would have certainly noticed as well. He looked over at Xen, who lay sprawled out on the grass beside him, his mouth agape completely ignoring Al's calls. Yes it was impossible. Then again, some of the floorboards were loose, and Xen rarely let Hatter to his side of the bedroom.

"Boys!" Al called again.

This time they responded, but not hastily. Digging their bare feet into the grass, they shuffled across the lawn into the big, searing house.

As they entered the study, they found that as the rest of the house, Al had flung all the windows open as far as they could possibly go. Al himself sat on the edge of the large table. His glasses slipping off the tip of his nose due to sweat, and looked very uncomfortable in the heat. Nonetheless Al gestured for them to sit down, ready to get started.

"Vhat do you know about Oysters?"

Al's variety in lessons never ceased to amaze, as well as stump Hatter. One day they would talk about The Looking Glass and the next? Oysters apparently. It all seemed very random.

What did he know about Oysters? The truth was not much. They were the source for the Teas, and they had emotions and that they apparently had their own stories that had crossed over into Wonderland, such as _The Child King of a Desert Land_…but that was all he knew. Xen was the same.

Al nodded as they talked, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Are they roaming around Vonderland freely?"

"Of course not." Hatter said. "They are only in the Casino."

"How do you know?" Al asked immediately. "Oysters look and act exactly like any Vonderlander. If you vere to come across one, you vould nefer know the difference, unless you knew how to."

Xen rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "And how exactly would we _do _that?" He snapped. The heat was obviously putting him in a bad mood.

'The Glow." Al answered, once again wiping the sweat off his brow and taking off his glasses to wipe them on the bottom of his shirt. "It's a mark that can be found on an Oyster's body once they come in contact vith The Light of a Scarab. It can be anyvhere on the body as long as the Light has touched it, if it can be hidden, you would nefer know it was there. Besides this, they are exactly the same as any other Vonderlander."

"No," Xen interrupted. "We're not the same. Wonderlanders have no feelings. That's why the Oysters are here in the first place Al."

Hatter arched his eyebrow as Al smiled. Xen had a point. An Oyster was an oyster, and that was their purpose in Wonderland. He watched as Al stood up and began searching through the book cabinets.

"I hafe this theory." Al began as he continued to search. "That Vonderlanders don't hafe failed senses at all. Aha! Here ve are!"

Had Hatter heard correctly? That was absurd! If Al's newfound theory was true then what was the point of the Casino? Xen obviously seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for his jaw was set in annoyance.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Xen snapped, as Al picked his book of choice from the shelf and came back to them. "Why would so many people drink the Teas if they had their own emotions?"

Al smiled again as he sat down, opening the book. "The Teas do take an effect and make them feel something. Howefer, they are artificial emotions. Deep down, all Vonderlanders have a surplus of genuine emotions that is stronger than anything else they have ever experienced. But the Queen has caused them to be ignored, sleeping vithin. These emotions, I beleife are far more powerful."

Hatter and Xen sat in silence as Al flipped through the pages. The book had a leather binding and seemed extremely old.

"Vonderlanders choose not to use their own emotions. This is a problem in itself. Hatter," Al asked, handing him the book. "Can you please read this for us?"

Hatter nodded as he took the book and began to read.

"'But wait a bit,' the Oysters cried,

'Before we have our chat;  
For some of us are out of breath,  
And all of us are fat!'  
'No hurry!' said the Carpenter.  
They thanked him much for that.

'A loaf of bread,' the Walrus said,  
'Is what we chiefly need:  
Pepper and vinegar besides  
Are very good indeed—  
Now, if you're ready, Oysters dear,  
We can begin to feed.'

'But not on us!' the Oysters cried,  
Turning a little blue.  
'After such kindness, that would be  
A dismal thing to do!'  
'The night is fine,' the Walrus said.  
'Do you admire the view?

'It was so kind of you to come!  
And you are very nice!'  
The Carpenter said nothing but  
'Cut us another slice.  
I wish you were not quite so deaf—  
I've had to ask you twice!'

'It seems a shame,' the Walrus said,  
'To play them such a trick.  
After we've brought them out so far,  
And made them trot so quick!'  
The Carpenter said nothing but  
'The butter's spread too thick!'

'I weep for you,' the Walrus said:  
'I deeply sympathize.'  
With sobs and tears he sorted out  
Those of the largest size,  
Holding his pocket-handkerchief  
Before his streaming eyes.

'O Oysters,' said the Carpenter,  
'You've had a pleasant run!  
Shall we be trotting home again?'  
But answer came there none—  
And this was scarcely odd, because  
They'd eaten every one."

"Vhat is the story?" Al asked.

Hatter read the poem again in his head. It was quite stupid really as well as blindingly obvious. "A Carpenter and a Walrus ate a bunch of fat Oysters."

"This poem," Al continued, taking the book from Hatter. "is a perfect example on how Oysters are treated in the Casino. They are tricked to beliefe they are safe and happy then they are used for profit, this happens to thousands of Oysters a day. Vhen they run out, they get more. Vhy is this a problem?"

The boys stared up at their guardian questioningly. Hatter wasn't sure what Al was talking about. Why did it make a difference to them how the process happened as long as the product was produced for their economy?

There was a knocked on the big wooden door. They watched as Al slowly stood up, apparently, just as confused as they were. "Excuse me boys. Stay here."

Hatter sighed. It was rare to have a visitor come to the house, and more than often it was a patient, and they were almost unexpected next to never. Looking over at Xen, he noticed the little gleam of light in his eye. Hatter knew what was going to happen, and if they got caught it would be his own skin.

The moment Al was out of the room, Xen stood up, and silently he motioned for Hatter to follow. The chased after Al down the long hallway, hugging the wall tightly, stepping carefully. Hatter held his breath as Xen held up his hand, signaling Hatter to halt. Leaning in, even though it didn't make a difference, the only thing they could see was Al's back they heard Al greet the visitor.

"Agent Vhite!" Al said warmly. "Vhat do I hafe the unexpected pleasure?"

"Forgive me Doctor." A voice of an older man said on the other side. "I don't mean to disturb you, but I've come upon the Queen's request."

"Come in!" Al moved out of the way as he spoke, allowing Hatter to get a full view of their visitor. He was an older man with long white hair. He carried a cane which he hugged against the side of his stylish suit, and looked around the main room skeptically as Al shut the door behind him.

"That's Agent White." Xen whispered to Hatter. "da Head of the White Rabbit. They're da ones who go through da Lookin' Glass and get Oysters."

Hatter watched as Al gestured for the older man to come in farther.

"Once again," Agent White said as he took a hesitant step, almost as if unsure. "I apologize if I've unconvinced you Doctor by not giving you notice of my visit but the Queen commanded me to question you immediately."

"Question _me_?" Al asked in a calm tone. "Vhatever for?"

Agent White shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "As you know, myself and the Suits have been searching for the location of the Resistance for a few years now with little to no luck."

"Yes."

"Well last night we had a break through."

"Oh?"

Agent White nodded, his eyes never leaving Al's face. "Doctors Dumbwall and Deealzathon Pritchett were taken in to be questioned three days ago under the suspicion of knowing the whereabouts of the Headquarters. Last night after different methods of persuasion they have the name of the hideout."

With an arched eyebrow, Hatter looked at Xen. Did the doctors Dee and Dum work with the resistance against the Queen of Hearts? Why was this Agent White man here? Did they think that somehow it involved Al? Xen shrugged as they huddled against the wall. Watching the people intently from the shadows the windowless hallway brought.

"And vhat," Al asked calmly, wiping more sweat off his brow. "did they tell you?"

"The Great Library." Agent White responded. "Naturally it would be the perfect place for their headquarters as it has been hidden for almost one hundred and fifty years."

"Did they gife you the location?"

"Sadly, no. They went deliriously mad right before we could squeeze that information out of them. Never will be the same again those two." The old man said with a slight smile, as if amused by the thought. "Truth be told they didn't seem to know the location in the first place but for good measure we persuaded them a bit harder. That was when they cracked."

Al didn't seem as amused. Beneath his glasses, Hatter could see the sadness in his eyes for his fellow doctors. Nonetheless, he spoke as calm and clear as if they were completely unimportant to him. "And vhat does this hafe to do vith me Agent Vhite?"

"They mumbled your name a few times before they cracked." Agent White said. "But they were mumbling all sorts of nonsense. I told the Queen this naturally but she wanted me to investigate you nonetheless."

Al's glasses flashed. "I see. Vell I can tell you honestly, Agent Vhite that I hafe no idea vhy Dee and Dum vould say my name vhile at the brink of insanity. I vill tell you that I saw them t the beginning of the summer vhile I trafled around Vonderland's smaller populated areas, they lent me supplies, as always."

Agent White nodded. "I believe you Doctor. However, the Queen insisted. You understand naturally."

"Naturally. Vould you like to search the house?"

Suddenly, Hatter felt Xen grab his collar, dragging him back to the study as quickly and quietly as he could. When they arrived, Hatter flung for his seat. His head felt hazy and pounded in his ears, from the heat maybe but his mind was swimming. It didn't add up. Something seemed strange about the situation, although Hatter wasn't quite sure what. He grabbed a book pretending to read as Al walked into the study a few moments later, Agent White following him closely.

"These are my apprentices." Al said as Xen rose from his seat. "You remember Xen."

"How could I not?" Agent White said warmly as he and Xen shook hands. "He's treating you well boy?"

"Yes sir."

"And this is Hatter." Al motioned towards Hatter as Agent White grasped his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Agent White said with a smile. "You're enjoying your time with Doctor Flues? Learning a lot from him are you?"

Hatter nodded, as Al gestured towards the hallway. "Agent Vhite, if you please shall ve see the rest of the house? Obviously if my students are in this room there is nothing that threatens the crown here. As you can see they hafe books in their hands and are in the middle of a lesson."

"Of course. I apologize."

Agent White turned and left the room without a second glance as Al gestured the open door into the hallway to him. He looked at the boys for a brief moment nodding at them stiffly before following the older man out of the study, shutting the door behind him.

They didn't see Al again until late evening. Hatter had been quite unsure on what to do for awhile, seeing as Agent White was inspecting the house and Al had told him they were studying. Xen had told him that it didn't matter and that he was just being paranoid, but things didn't add up. Was Al in trouble with the Queen? Why did they suspect him of something? When Hatter had said his thoughts out loud however, Xen slapped him across the back of the head and told him it was nonsense. Al was in favor of the Queen because he had helped her deliver Wonderland's heir. They were just taking precautious measures.

Still, Hatter wondered and worried as the day dragged on. He paced and thought about all the "maybes" and the "what-ifs" he could possibly think up—that is, until he aw Al again preparing dinner in the kitchen completely unharmed.

"What did Agent White say?" Xen asked as Al acknowledged their presence by handing them a plateful of what looked like beef stew.

"Nothing much." Al replied nonchalantly, as the three of them went to sit in the dining hall. "He did say that ve hafe a beautiful home."

"No!" Xen groaned with a mouthful of stew. "I mean what did he say 'bout Dee and Dum? Are they gonna lose their heads?"

Al shrugged, gingerly poking at his stew as he spoke. "I'm not sure. If they do, it vill be a great loss. They are brilliant men."

"Obviously not _that _brilliant." Said Xen. "Seeing as they decide to go against the Queen and join that stupid resistance."

Al didn't say anything taking a bite of stew. Hatter shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the silence progressed. He had so many questions, but they were related to the day's events, which meant the Queen of Hearts, a subject that always put Al in a bad mood. Would he answer them?

Finally, after what seemed like lifetimes Hatter finally opened his mouth. "Al…how come the Queen had that man come here in the first place?"

Both boys watched with arched eyebrows as to their surprise, Al hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I think that vhen Dee and Dum mentioned my name, it put me under suspicion. But you don't hafe to vorry. Agent Vhite didn't find anything."

He then stood up, "The rest of the efening is yours gentlemen." Al said as he picked up his plate. "If you excuse me I vill be in my study vorking. Agent Vhite's unexpected visit put me behind on my research."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late by the time they headed to bed and they had yet to see Al since dinner. When Hatter had walked over by the study he was so absorbed in whatever he had been doing he, didn't even notice when Hatter had called his name. The heat seemed to increase the higher they were, despite it being late and cooler outside. Hatter's sheets were hot and scratchy against his hot and sweaty shirt as he heard Xen shuffle in his bed sheets and sigh loudly.

"Can't sleep?" Hatter asked.

"It's too hot up here!"

"I know what you mean." Hatter said, sitting up in bed, "It would be better if we could sleep out on the lawn tonight, yeah? Under the stars."

"Naw." Xen said, the bed creaked. Hatter assumed that Xen was sitting upright in his bed as well, staring at him though the darkness. "Having a roof over my head is betta' than sleeping outside unprotected."

"Even if it's so hot?"

"Nighttime in Wonderland City isn't as fun Hatta'." Xen said seriously. "It's dangerous."

Hatter arched an eyebrow as he heard Xen pause. "How?" It was dangerous? Well, Xen would know what with his reputation and all. Xen seemed to know things.

"Well," He began. "I learned a lot when I lived on my own, ya know, before Al took me in? After my parents died, I had to be on the streets for a while. It was tough. I never knew where I was gonna sleep, or what I was gonna eat that is until Al found me and took me in. It's a pretty cruel world out there Hatta' trust me on that."

Xen sighed as Hatter leaned back against his pillow looked up at the ceiling, or from what he could see in the darkness around them. "It was like he was avoiding us today. Al I mean."

"He's fine Hatta'. He doesn't know nothing 'bout the resistance so he aint in danger. He's just upset because his friends turned out to be traitors to the crown."

Hatter wasn't convinced, but before he could continue, the bedroom door creaked open slightly. The boys remained completely silent in the darkness as footsteps quietly creaked the floorboards.

"Hatter?" A voice called in the darkness. "Hatter? Vake up boy."

Hatter turned his head, kneeling next to his bed was an outline. Al. He slowly rose to his elbows, looking over towards the outline of where Xen's bed was before Al was gently pulling him out of the bed.

"Ve must be fery quiet." Al whispered. "Don't vake up Xen."

He quietly pulled Hatter across the room leading him to the door. When it opened, Hatter could see Xen lying in his bed, feigning sleep illuminating his face from the light of the hallway for a slit moment before Al and Hatter were walking down the hall, heading down the stairs.

"What's all this about, Al?"

"I need your help." Al whispered as they walked briskly down the flight of steps.

Before Hatter could ask him what he needed help with, they were at the bottom for they had been walking awfully fast. The moon was obviously out, for it gave the sitting room an eerie bluish glow, but that was not what Hatter noticed for at the bottom of the stairs, were two large crates of food. Vegetables, Fruits, Meats, Cheese. You name it.

"I need you're help vith these." Al said, quickly gesturing to the boxes. "I need you to help me carry them."

"Sure." Hatter said automatically. "Where are you taking them?"

"To some friends of mine that need it."

Hatter shrugged. "Sure." The crates didn't seem that big, he could carry at least one. Al didn't seem to need a lot of help but it couldn't be that far. After all, it was late evening and his was in his nightclothes. He looked over at Al, who was watching him intently, glasses flashing in the moonlight.

"Now vhat I am about to show you, you tell no one. Especially Xen."

Hatter blinked as he bent over the crate, bracing himself. "What do you mean?"

"I've known young Xenophelious since he was twelve—your age. I care for him deeply and I know that he tries his best, but there is a darkness in his heart that I can't ignore. He cannot be trusted vith this."

With a nod, he picked up a crate. Al's request was odd, but Hatter's answer seemed to satisfy him as they both lifted a crate of food and slunk out of the room.

"Stay close, Hatter." Al whispered as he shifted his weight and opened the front door with his free hand.

Together, they twisted and turned through the shadows of Wonderland's dim streets. Other than a few others wandering the streets, mumbling to themselves they were completely alone. Yet, Al kept as close to the wall as possible, staying in the shadows. His pace constant, Hatter had to double his stride just to stay behind him.

"Hatter," Al suddenly asked as they walked. "Do you remember vhen ve first met? Ve played that game?"

"Yeah?" How could he not? They still played it sometimes after all. When the days were dull. Al still won most of them, but Hatter and Xen won others.

"Do you remember one of the first riddles I gave you?" Al asked, slowing down to a complete halt, in front of a wall of doors. "How does the little crocodile improfe his shining tail?"

Hatter nodded. "You told me that you'd tell me the answer when the time was right."

He watched as Al shifted his weight yet again, as they approached one of the doors. "I think it's about time that you learned the answer don't you?"

Al knocked on the door. Almost immediately, Hatter heard a voice behind it.

"How does the little crocodile improve his shining tail?"

Hatter looked up at Al, who looked down at him, with a slight smirk on his face. "He pours vater from the Nile on efery golden scale."

The door opened! Standing before them, stood an older man. He was hunched over slightly and seemed to be wearing some type of uniform. Nevertheless, he looked at Al warmly.

"Doctor Flues!" He said, taking Al's free hand. "Welcome back."

Al nodded and gestured for Hatter to go in. It was a bus, and an old bus at that. Hatter sat down and watched as the older man nodded to Al with a smile and sat down and pressed a little blue button.

There was a jolt. Hatter felt his stomach surge, as the bus seemed to fall into nothingness. Down, down, down it went. Hatter looked up at Al, who nodded to him from where he stood, shifting the box of provisions in his arms completely unfazed.

"You can leafe your crate here Hatter," Al said, "Duck here can them it for us."

Then it stopped, with another jolt. Hatter stood and followed Al out the door yet again. They were in a huge building apparently. Hatter gawked at the massive and beautifully decorated floors and buildings as he followed Al down one of the hallways.

"Alphonse!"

A man approached them, his long black jacket flapping madly behind him. He and Al grasped hands.

"_Guten abend_ my friend!" The strange man said warmly. "We were beginning to think that the Queen had sot you out."

"Come now Dodo," Al said with a smile. "You know me better than that. I am careful enough."

The man, Dodo smiled back, before laying eyes on Hatter. Suddenly, he frowned. "Who's _this_?"

"Hatter." Al answered, looking back at him. "One of my students. He's trustworthy."

Hatter nodded up to the man named Dodo, who still frowned at him skeptically. "Caterpillar won't like this Alphonse. You know that he doesn't even like the idea of you leaving the Great Library."

The Great Library? Were they in the Great Library? Hatter felt his eyebrow arch. Wasn't that were the Resistance base was held?

Al shrugged. "I know vhat I'm doing. The more people ve hafe on our side the better chance ve hafe of actually vinning this war."

The realization came upon Hatter and made him feel numb. They were in the Great Library; Al was talking about a war and getting people on their side. Could it be that Al really was apart of the Resistance? Maybe it was his job to deliver this food to the Resistance leaders! Maybe this Dodo man was in charge of the entire operation!

"Well, while you're here," Dodo said, "Do you think you could check up on some of the refugees? You're the only doctor we have access to and some of them have been seeming rather frail. We don't want an epidemic on our hands."

"I vould love to. "But first I hafe some news."

"Oh?"

"Dee and Dum hafe been taken by the Queen."

"No matter." Dodo said quickly. "They didn't know the whereabouts of the Great Library anyway. They were only minor casualties. Has to happen some time doesn't it? Now will you need an assistant to help care for the refugees?"

"Hatter can assist me. Thank you Dodo."

"If you ever need me Alphonse, you know where to find me."

With a head nod, Al took the boy's shoulder and turned around a corner, leaving the man called Dodo behind. Hatter's mind was reeling. This was the Resistance. It had to be. And Al was part of it all. Somehow. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

**A/N:**

**Could have gone on but for the sake of next chapter I decided not to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Preview of Chapter Eight: Oysters**_

_**They kept fighting, fighting on the destroyed grandfather clock. Distantly, Hatter could hear the desperate cries of someone shouting, "Stop!" but they were forgotten every time Xen landed a blow. With all his strength, Hatter lunged himself at Xen. They wrestled, hitting, cursing and breathing heavily. Until suddenly, Al was there.**_


	8. Oysters

**A/N:**

**This chapter has been written for a while, or at least most of it. There has been one scene that was refusing to be written. What can I say? I can be scatterbrained at times, what with work and such. That being said, I dedicate this chapter to my younger sister, An Cathal Toirmiscie who watched Cupcake Wars on the television while I wrote the missing part of this chapter and yelled a reminder to keep writing and not to stop every time it went on commercial. Without her, you would not be reading this.**

**Things are going to start to get pretty serious for Hatter; things will never be the same again. Watch out!**

"I need you to distract her vhile I open the sore. Ve need to draw the infection out."

Hatter nodded as he began to kneel down beside the patient. A year had passed since he had learned of the Great Library's existence. He helped Al as much as he could, from bringing food to assisting him with ailing refugees. It felt good to be needed, and this tiny little blonde girl with big wet green eyes, no older than six years old needed him more than ever.

"Hi!" Hatter said with a smile as the girl sniffed. "Everything's going to be okay, yeah? The nice doctor'll patch you up in no time."

He looked up for a moment and watched as Al took a knife that they had sterilized during their conversation with the young girl's mother. They had been on the run from Suits for over a year. Her father had already been beheaded and in their haste to find safety had been separated from the eldest daughter, leaving just the mother and youngest daughter. Shortly after arriving in the Great Library, the mother had noticed a large gash on her little one's back. No one knows how she got it but few days later was bedridden with a fever and infection.

It was apparently bad, for Hatter hadn't been able to get a good look at the wound himself before Al started barking orders to get rags and water as clear as he could find, then to distract the little girl. Something he could do easily.

"What's your name?" Hatter asked her as Al nodded to him, ready to begin.

The little girl looked up into Hatter's face. Her eyes were wide in fear, her blonde hair plastered to her face from sweat. "Coraline." The little girl mumbed finally with a shaking voice.

"My name's Hatter." He told her, moving a piece of damp hair from her face. She winced and let out a yelp of pain as Al began to do whatever it was he was doing, opening the wound no doubt. "It'll all be over soon. You just have to be a big girl for right now. What do you do to be brave?"

"My sister sometimes lets me hold her hand." The little girl said. "She said that she'd be brave for both of us."

"Want to hold mine?"

Coraline nodded quickly as she let out another whiper, reaching for Hatter's hand desperately. She squeezed it tightly, obviously in a lot of pain.

"You're being a really brave girl Coraline." Hatter said with a smile. "Your sister'll be so proud when she finds out."

"Carlotta's not here anymore. Mummy says we lost her when we were running from the Suits and we can't go outside."

"Well, I'm going outside in a bit. How about if I see her, I'll tell her that she needs to find you as soon as possible, yeah? I'll even tell her how brave you were."

The little girl nodded again, another cry of pain escaping her chapped lips in the process. "It hurts."

Hatter nodded sadly. "I know it does. Is there anything else your sister would do with you?"

"She'd sing."

"Well, I can't do that." Hatter said quickly, ignoring the slight smirk on Al's face as he said it. "But I can do this for you instead."

With his free hand, he took off his hat. Throwing it in the air, he watched as the young girl sat mesmerized as it spun in midair, before delicitly landing on his arm. Hatter, in a swift movement twisted his arm so that the still spinning hat seemed to roll up his arm and up his shoulder. He smiled as he popped his shoulder, the hat flew in the air again, before delictily landing on Hatter's head as if it never left.

Coraline giggled as Hatter took it off again, this time throwing it simply in the air, letting it land on his head. He flashed a smile at her as she let out a squeal, only this time out of delight.

They continued this charade for a few moments more before Al stood, his face grim. Hatter arched an eyebrow as he watched Al gently take the girl's shoulders, leaning her back into her pillow.

"You must rest now," He whispered to her, she didn't seem to object but she looked too weak to protest otherwise.

Coraline fell asleep almost instantly, as Hatter and Al rose from her bedside in silence. It took almost all of his willpower to not look back at her as they slowly made their way down the hallway, leading to other parts of the Great Library. Instead he looked up at Al, who's mouth was tight in a slight frown.

"How is she?" Hatter asked after a moment. "Is she going to be okay?"

Al sighed. "I'm not sure. I couldn't get any infection out of her vound, vhich is odd. I can't get ahold of antibiotics vithout taking from my own rations, vhich could get me discoferd. Vithout Dee and Dum it is almost impossible. If her fever gets any vorse then she'll most likely die vithin a few days."

Hatter felt his stomach plummet. Coraline was so small and frail. It wasn't fair to her to be dragged into this life of hiding and fear in the first place…and then for her to lose her life so young…even the thought of it made him feel sick. What was she like before this? When she was a healthy little girl, happy and carefree? Would Hatter have ended up like her, had Al not taken him in?

"There is some hope for her though." Al said as they turned a corner, looking down at Hatter as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. "Vith you by my side, you'll be able to distract her again if she lives long enough to be examined again. All of my younger paitents look forward to your visits Hatter, you're fery good vith children."

Hatter smiled slightly as Al continued. "Plus, vith the extra pair of hands ve can carry more food, vhich means more nourisment for them all. Prehaps young Coraline St. Delaware vill be able to hold on to life long enough until next time."

As if on cue, they rounded another corner to find themselves face to face with a huge mass of people. They looked at them, eyes wide—almost empty and mouths slightly agape.

"Speaking of vhich…" Al said, as he nodded to them. "I think it's time that ve get to vork on feeding these refugees, don't you?"

XXXXXXXXX

The old grandfather clock was chiming again as Hatter burst into the main room of their home. He sighed. That thing was broken and you never knew when it was going to start to chime, loudly. It was annoying, but at least he beat the rain. Being wet would have put a damper on his mood.

It felt good to be needed, despite the circumstances. Just the fact that they needed them in order to survive was a lot of responsibility. Although Hatter wasn't entierly sure why everyone was so worried about the outside world, he and Al came to and from all the time and it was said that Dodo occasionly made routine visits to the world above…but as far as Hatter could tell they were the only ones. Everyone else was too scared.

They had fed the refugees quickly, and not all of them were satisfied. However, all had been thankful for their sacrifice.

Al had told him once, when he was still starting out at helping everyone, that the refugees went to great and dangerous lengths of finding the Great Library and that the Resistance went to these same lengths to keep their location secret to anyone they didn't want to find them. Only a few people in the above world knew where it was and they wanted to keep it that way.

The had spent longer at the Great Library than normal. Dodo had kept Al in his office for some reason or another and had been over an hour late. By the time they had finally gotten out, the once clear and bright sky was covered in dark clouds. Hatter had decided to run on ahead to avoid the obviously impending rain.

There was a flash of lightning as Hatter made his way up the stairs to the bedroom. He smiled slightly as he began to take two steps at a time to quicken his route. Al was going to be a wet mess.

He would be up to his room in moments, but Xen was nowhere to be found. Hatter shrugged, it was for the best probably. He wouldn't have to make anything up about where they had been. Xen seemed to be getting more and more suspicious by the day, and was making things difficult. The constant questions and supicious glares, although now a constant habit of Xen's was getting rather tiresome. However at the moment, Hatter was simply relieved that Xen wasn't here. Maybe he could fall asleep before he came back and claim that he had been in bed asleep for a few hours.

"Hatta'." A voice called from downstairs. "Come 'ere!"

Hatter felt his blood turn to ice as he froze in place. Xen was home afterall. A part of him wanted to keep walking up…maybe he _could_. He took a hesitant step up another stair.

"Hatta'!"

Nope. He had most definitly been seen. If Hatter would try to continue going up the stairs it wouldn't end well on his part. With a sigh he turned around and met Xen at the bottom of the stairwell, he didn't look happy.

"What's up?" Hatter asked.

"Where have you been?" Xen asked in a serious tone. "I'm getting sick of being left out and you're going to tell me now. What have you and Al been up too?"

Hatter sighed. The older boy was very observant, and he probably would have never known had it not been for Al requesting Hatter's help that first day. Al still didn't know Xen had been awake. However, he had asked Hatter before what they were up too, and Hatter's answer was always the same.

"We havn't done anything Xen." Hatter said easily. He had a lot of practice. "We just went for a walk is all."

"Cut the crap." Xen growled, his jaw set and his voice lower than usual. Hatter felt chills run down his spine. "I'm sick and tired of being told that over and over. You and Al are up to something and I wanna know what it is. I'm going to ask you one last time…tell me what you are doing."

"First off, that wasn't a question. And second, you're mental." Hatter said, although Xen probably heard the shaking in his voice. "There is nothing going on Xen, I swear it."

Xen stepped up close to Hatter, so close their faces were nearly touching, like he might hit him. Hatter could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he stared up into the cold grey eyes.

"Tell me." Xen hissed, almost in a whisper. His eyes turned to slits as Hatter gulped.

"No."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hatter was on the ground when Al came in. He must had been walking very slowly; his hair, as well as his clothes were sopping wet, dripping all over the carpet. Hatter hadn't heard him open the front door. Taking one look at the pair of them, Al's expression turned from confusion to fury in an instant. He turned to Xen as Hatter stood from the ground, hands covering his nosebleed.

"Vhat the hell is going on? Xen, vhat's your problem?"

"I was talking to Hatta'." Xen snapped. "Not you."

"You are talking to me now. Answer my question."

Xen glared at him. "Just stay away from me. Keep your secrets with Hatta'. I'm not in the mood to deal with any of this."

He started to walk away, and Al grabbed his arm. "Vhat are you talking about?"

"I said leave me alone!"

But Al wouldn't let go. "You're supposed to be the older one, set an example for Hatter."

"Get out of my face." Xen growled.

"No." Al said, seriously. "Vhat is vrong?"

"I'm warning ya, Al."

Al stood his ground. Hatter watched in horror as suddenly, Al was flung to the floor. In a blink of an eye, he could see his mother. She was lying on the ground where Al was…and his father toward over them.

"I'm older and stronger!" Xen yelled, towering over Al. "I've been with you longer than he has! Hatta' is still a weak little kid! Why d'ya trust him more than me? _Why_? He isn't anything special!"

'_Just look at him, Maria! He's little and scrawny and never will amount to anything!'_

"I'm sick 'n tired of being second!" Xen screamed again, kicking Al in the gut. As Al let out a grunt of surprise, as well as pain, Hatter found himself rushing forward. This had to stop. It had to stop now.

"Xen!" he shouted angrily, jumping on his back, as he made ready for another kick. "Stop this!"

Xen thrashed against Hatter's weight trying to make him let go. Al, gasping for air, reaching for his glasses was forgotten as the two of them wrestled, growling at each other like a pair of angry dogs.

Suddenly, Hatter found himself being thrown over Xen's shoulder. With a yelp of surprise he landed on the wooden floor with a _thud_ but was back on his feet quick enough to dodge Xen's boot to his face. Hatter pushed him back, trying to calm him down; begging for him to calm down. But as Xen pushed and twisted out of Hatter's grasp his eyes blazed in fury.

Hatter was thrown backwards and landed on the old grandfather clock. He grunted in pain as it tipped and fell to the ground with an earth shattering crash. Wood and old parts spilled out all over the floor.

They kept fighting, fighting on the destroyed grandfather clock. Distantly, Hatter could hear the desperate cries of someone shouting, "Stop!" but they were forgotten every time Xen landed a blow. With all his strength, Hatter lunged himself at Xen. They wrestled, hitting, cursing and breathing heavily. Until suddenly, Al was there.

Al's arms were spread wide between them, his face red and eyes wide. He said something, but Hatter couldn't make it out as Xen reached forward to push him out of the way, but instead grabbed his shirt.

Everything stopped, the fight forgotten. Hatter couldn't believe his eyes, and apparently neither could Xen. They stared at him, breathing hard as Al avoided their eyes, his face no longer angry but anguished.

His entire sleeve had ripped off, almost the whole shoulder too. Al's skin was pale white and smooth, quite different from his face, which was tanner and scraggly. However Hatter stared wide-eyed at his arm for on it, contrasting with his pale skin was a swirly green mark.

"You've got the glow!" Xen cried in astonishment, "You're an Oyster?"

Al didn't answer him, still avoiding their gaze. Hatter was speechless as he stared at the mark. It was small, but obvious and most definitely real. Al was an Oyster!

Suddenly, Xen turned away, his face angry and dark again. "I bet _you _knew didn't ya?" He snapped at Hatter before running out of the room, slamming the front door loudly.

Yet Hatter's gaze never left Al, or at least him arm... Al was an Oyster! A real genuine Oyster! They were people just like him. The realization crashed down on Hatter as if the world stopped. He had never really realized, or cared really about the Oysters. They had always been an object that was used and then forgotten about. And now, one stood before him. As real as ever with flesh and blood just like him. They were _people_. The silence between them was rather awkward, but Hatter wasn't sure what to say.

Al broke the silence. "He'll be back." He whispered with a head nod towards the front door.

"You're really an Oyster?" Hatter asked dumbly.

Al sighed. "Yes." He said, picking up his torn sleeve. "Myself and Johann ended up here vhen ve vere captured by Suits and brought to the Casino."

"And you escaped?" Hatter asked, words finally coming to him, words that made sense. "How?"

With a nod, Al eyed Hatter carefully. "Clean up this mess." He said as he made for the stairs. "And clean yourself up too.'

"But—"

"I promise that I vill answer all of your questions vhen Xen comes home." He said as he slowly began to make his way up the stairs. "You both deserfe an explanation."

**A/N:**

**So, did you see that coming? Not in a million years or was it blindingly obvious? Tell me your thoughts! Rue Mo guessed it last chapter in her review so a thousand points to her!**

_**Preview of Chapter Nine: Only A Memory**_

"_**Alphonse!" A voice cried distantly. "Vake up!"**_

_**In that moment, his vision became clear. He blinked a few times, trying to get the fuzziness out of his pounding head. What was going on? As things began to come into focus, all he could see was white, blinding white. Music poured out in all directions of him, which made his head pound from inside his ears. **_

_**He blinked rapidly. The blinding white all around him slowly began to make all kinds of shapes. He seemed to be standing in front of a strange looking woman, who's back was turned. She was dressed as a playing card from head to toe. **_

_**Looking around, Al noticed that people surrounded him; all had distant expressions on their faces, each and every one of them. The emptiness about them sent chills down Al's spine. That is, until he looked at the man beside him, the one who kept his head down like the others, but stared at Al earnestly all the same. His chocolate brown eyes filled with concern.**_

"_**Johann?"**_

"_**Keep your head down!" The man hissed between his teeth, Al obeyed instantly. "You hafe no idea how long it took me to get ofer here to you, just stay by me and keep quiet until ve get a chance to speak vhere no one vill hear." **_


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT 9232011

**Important Announcement: 9/23/2011**

**Hello everyone! I can't believe I'm making an announcement on this chapter-it's somthing I promised myself I would never do because it's one of my pet peeves so I'll make this as brief and painless as possible for the both of us. As some of you are aware...I am now in college studying Theatre Arts. Before I left, it had been my plan to finish Threat so that I wouldn't have to leave you all in the dark...obviously...this didn't happen. Life and work just took over my life and sad to say Threat had to take a back seat. Now that I am in the full swing of college it seems as if I have almost NO time whatsoever to write and even read things on which is sad in itself...however because I am studying for my career I wouldn't change this for the world.**

**However, even though I am okay with this I still feel bad for leaving you all in the dark about Threat. So my sister, An Cathal Torimisce is going to take over. She is a wonderful writer and I am honored that she decided to take over Threat while she juggles school and her own stories. I'm going home this weekend and she and I are going to begin the transition, giving her my notes and the latest unfinished chapter. I believe that we will transfer this story to her account but I'm not sure when this will happen. I'm going to reccomend that you add her to your favorite authors lists just so you can be sure to get the next update. I'm planning on sending a private message to my recurring reviewers (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) so they are aware when this transition happens as well. If you would like me to send you one as well, feel free to leave a comment behind saying so.**

**I'm not sure when or if I'll be back here. I'm going places, people. :) It's been an honor writing for you and a pleasure to talk to some of you. I wish you all well and hope that you will continue to write and read about Hatter and Alice and everyone else in Wonderland. **

**It's been a blast!**

**Weasley430/Anne**


End file.
